Penumbra
by Diian Kou R
Summary: Basado en la vida de Darien como vampiro que ha vivido por 700 años llenos de aventuras, muerte, excesos, mujeres, desilusión y destrucción...Él es la débil sombra entre la oscuridad y la luz, esa luz que pronto lo salvará. RESUBIDO
1. Chapter 1

Para todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron en la creación de este Fic, les comunico que he decidido continuarlo (ahora que estoy de vacaciones) y espero terminarlo dentro de las próximas dos semanas. Pero antes debo decirles que lo estoy reeditando y hay varias cosillas que he cambiado, más bien he pulido detalles que no me tenían muy feliz, seguramente a ustedes también les gustará más como está ahora jejejeje. Pido eternas disculpas por no haberme comunicado antes…desde el 2011 que tengo esta historia inconclusa y les juro que esa jamás fue mi intención, esta historia nació para tener un final….si será o no feliz ya lo veremos, sólo espero que les guste y que me sigan dando ánimos que es lo único que necesito para inspirarme GRACIAS!

Por último les digo a quienes quieran seguirla que estén atentas pues borraré la antigua y subiré la historia nueva posiblemente mañana. Un abrazo!

_Diian Kou Ricardy_


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: Hola a todos, he vuelto! Y como les decía en el informativo esta historia ya llega a su fin en las próximas dos semanas __ Tengo varias ideas jejeje pero ya sé cómo va a terminar, sólo espero estar a sus expectativas._

_N/A: Antes de empezar les aclaro a las personas que quieran leer esto que __**no es una adaptación**__, orgullosamente puedo decirles que es una historia de mi autoría aunque si con muchas influencias de libros (en su mayoría) y películas que hablan sobre el tema. Está calificada M pues ya verán con el correr de los capítulos que es algo fuerte. Les advvierto que al principio puede resultarles algo lenta pero no desesperen que pronto llega lo bueno. _

_N/A: Cómo ya es costumbre, los personajes principales son Darien, y el resto del mundo jajajaja, esta es SU historia._

_Y sin nada más que decir les dejo…_

**"Penumbra"**

"Aquí me encuentro, hundido en mi propia oscuridad, sediento…siempre estoy sediento, esta maldita hambre que no me deja en paz y que jamás me dejará…

Soy un asesino, y lo digo de frente, no con orgullo pero tampoco me avergüenzo de lo que soy, aunque debo decir que no siempre fue así antes yo era…alguien más.

En fin, hoy aquí aún me encuentro sólo escondido de la humanidad, vagando por las noches de la gran ciudad en la penumbra, en donde nadie me pueda ver…odio esconder mi rostro, odio no poder salir a la luz, hace casi 700 años que no veo la luz del sol, aunque no me importa, a mí siempre me gustó mucho más la oscuridad, aunque vivir en ella sólo y vivirla con alguien a tu lado es muy diferente.

Hubo un tiempo hace ya bastante en que tuve compañía, se puede decir que hasta tuve amigos, amantes, mujeres que dieron su vida por saciar mi sed y sólo por el placer de amar, creo que antes de morir las hice muy felices, ese es mi consuelo, ahora veo sus rostros cada noche, atormentándome de ¿que sirve la vida eterna si uno la va a vivir con remordimientos y en soledad? Esta misma pregunta se la hice a ella antes de marcharse pero nunca la respondió lo único que dijo fue "La vida de un vampiro es una vida llena de discreción, debes entenderlo" ¡discreción! Soledad querrás decir…pero eso ya no importa, he decidido salir de esta tumba en la cual he estado por cuánto? No lo sé tal vez unos 150 años? Tal vez más o tal vez menos, he perdido la noción del tiempo, aquí sólo puedo escuchar el ruido de los lobos que roban de vez en cuanto un cadáver para saciar su hambre voraz, creo que en eso nos parecemos…

El sol ya lleva media hora oculto, y las luces de Londres invaden todo el negro cielo casi no se ven las estrellas, en otras épocas sólo las velas alumbraban la ciudad, fue mi época favorita, allí era mucho más fácil conseguir la comida, los hombres y las mujeres desaparecían a cada momento perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, hoy ya nada es fácil, ni siquiera para un vampiro como yo, la luz es tan intensa por las noches que ya es muy difícil encontrar a algún imbécil que se pierda en la oscuridad, por lo que he optado por comer animales, su sangre jamás se igualará a la de un humano joven, el sabor a juventud es el mejor de los manjares, sobre todo el de una doncella casta y pura mmmm el mejor de todos.

Es hora, no aguanto más la sed, por primera vez en más de 100 años saldré de este, mi pequeño paraíso de la oscuridad, este cementerio en el que me interné para ocultarme de las banalidades de la humanidad, yo soy un vampiro con clase, no me interesaban las estupideces de los humanos de la época, ya nada me sorprendía, ya nada me interesaba, hasta había perdido la voluntad de beber…me hundí en un profundo sueño, del que sólo desperté hace unos años atrás…pero no más, las voces de esta nueva era me susurran, sé que algo bueno pasará lo presiento, aún no he perdido mis poderes perceptivos…pero por ahora lo mejor será ir a buscar algo de desayunar".

Darien, sale del cementerio, vestido con ropajes de hace unos 150 años, un largo abrigo hasta las rodillas entallado en la cintura, negro, con un sombrero de copa en las manos, iba sin camisa, la última vez que la uso fue para secar la sangre en sus labios, la sangre de su última víctima antes que perdiera los deseos de seguir bebiendo…llevaba un pantalón de finas telas, aunque bastante maltratado por el tiempo, e iba descalzo, sus zapatos los había quemado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Su rostro casi desfigurado por la sed daba la impresión de un profundo pesar…los años en soledad le habían pasado la cuenta, pero no había nada que la joven y fresca sangre humana no pudiera reparar…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

A lo lejos divisa una muchacha de unos 20 años, la edad preferida para él, su pueril figura despertaba sus instintos asesinos, su sangre debía ser deliciosa…la chica caminaba con rumbo al cementerio (por suerte para él) con un ramo de rosas blancas, se veía tan inocente, tan ignorante del futuro que le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina…sin más Darien llegó a sus espaldas susurrándole al oído "tú serás la que me vuelva a dar vida" la chica palideció y en unos segundos Darien la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la cintura y la cabeza mientras lamía su cuello con delicadeza para preparar su piel al tacto de sus filosos colmillos…La muchacha dio un estruendoso grito, pero por más que gritara nadie podía oírla, él bebió y bebió, como si su propia existencia dependiera de ello, como si fuera la última vez…su corazón cada vez palpitaba más rápido mientras el de la chica cada vez se iba apagando…hasta que dejó de resistirse entregándose por completo a los brazos de la muerte…

Ahí yacía su cuerpo inerte entre sus lúgubres brazos que cada vez se dotaban de más y más fuerza, la sangre joven era su adicción, su droga, su estimulación, su excitación…

"Está hecho" dijo, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por cada centímetro que recorría la sangre fresca dentro de su ser.

"Qué les puedo decir, el fresco sabor de esa hermosa muchacha me hizo sentir vivo nuevamente, claro, en sentido figurado, pues bien es sabido que los vampiros estamos muertos en vida…pero a decir verdad, yo he disfrutado de mi muerte mucho más que en mi vida…Pues bien, ahora necesito conseguir alguna otra víctima para quitarle sus vestimentas…no creo poder pasar desapercibido con estos ropajes".

Darien ya caminaba completamente erguido, su decrépita piel había vuelto a su tierna y juvenil apariencia, volvía a ser el hermoso hombre que hace ya varios siglos fue, atractivo, seductor y con todo el mundo a sus pies.

"Me pregunto si la mansión aún está en pie, la habrán seguido cuidando?, es mejor que vaya a ver".

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a la entrada de su mansión, la Mansión _Cristal Doré_, hogar de todos sus nobles antepasados descendientes de la realeza francesa, y de él mismo durante muchos años.

Al entrar se vio invadido por mil recuerdos de épocas pasadas, de cuando aún era un niño, se acercó a su antigua habitación, testigo de tantos encuentros fortuitos y tantos pesares. Se sentó en un gran sillón frente al ventanal de grandes vidrios quedando completamente su cara iluminada por la luz de la luna…

"Es hora de comenzar mi historia, todos tenemos una, algunos aburrida, algunos triste, algunos con mucha felicidad, pero una vida así no es a la que un vampiro pueda aspirar…

Me presento, mi nombre es _Darien Alexander Shields François de Capétiens_, descendiente directo del linaje real francés más puro de la historia, Duque de Orleans y príncipe heredero al trono…posiblemente último Rey de Francia de la dinastía Capétiens en 1328 si el _beso de la muerte_ no me hubiese tocado otorgándome el "don" de la sangre oscura. Nací un 3 de Agosto de 1302 en París, morí el 3 de Agosto de 1327 junto con la celebración de mi vigésimo quinto y último cumpleaños.

¿Por qué me encuentro en Londres? Por mis excentricidades, hace 500 años pedí que trasladaran la mansión a Londres, este lugar me parece más…divertido, Francia ya me aburría, no lograba satisfacer mis curiosidades, además, cómo podría haberme perdido el espectáculo que fue para la nobleza todas y cada una de las locuras de Enrique VIII?, como os digo, divertidísimo.

Pero no nos desviemos del tema principal…mi vida como vampiro…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

"Era muy joven cuando se me otorgó el título de_Duché d'Orléans _y debo admitir que el ducado fue más duro de lo que imaginé. Se esperaba mucho de mí, mucho del príncipe heredero que en unos años posiblemente seguiría con el reinado de la dinastía de mi familia luego de la muerte del Rey Carlos IV. Pero el destino tenía preparada una suerte más oscura para mí.

Me criaron con más lujos de los que cualquiera de ustedes pudiese imaginar y pronto me vi enfrentado a toda la real sociedad europea con apenas 13 años. Cuando el antiguo duque murió, es decir, mi padre, yo tenía 15 años y afortunadamente una mentalidad y firmeza para los negocios y la política que aumentaron las arcas familiares en los años venideros.

Amaba hacer fiestas privadas en mis casas de campo, si es que a aquellas mansiones les puedes llamar casas de campo, me divertía tanto o más que un joven de 20 años en esta época y sentía que tenía el destino de mi familia en mis manos y la sensación de poder es el más poderoso afrodisiaco para alguien de mi naturaleza.

Pero el tener el mundo a mis pies no fue suficiente para mí, yo deseaba más…deseaba….ese deseo que jamás me ha dejado, responsable de todas las idioteces que he cometido, aunque siendo sincero, gracias a ese deseo fui el hombre más feliz de todos, por lo menos, mientras vivía.

Habían pasado 8 años desde que el antiguo duque murió y yo había llevado a mi familia a ser la más prestigiosa de toda Europa, nos es que me quisiera llevar to el crédito, de por si mi familia gozaba de una legendaria reputación en la nobleza, sólo que fui yo el que nos hizo condenadamente ricos. Para ese entonces yo, con 23 años aún no había decidido casarme, cuestión muy rara en aquella época pues se esperaba que pronto engendrase un heredero pero ¿para qué apresurarme si gozaba de buena salud? Tenía cientos de mujeres pretendiendo llamar mi atención ¿para qué perder los privilegios que la riqueza y la nobleza me podían dar? Sin esposa no había ataduras pues para mí el matrimonio si sería para siempre. Además, desposarme sería perderme de todo un mundo de posibilidades para mí y no me detendría por ninguna mujer por más apasionada que fuese en el arte de amar; fue así como en una noche tranquila en la que yo estaba decidido a incursionar en los bohemios y recónditos lugares de Francia, la conocí…yo tenía ya 25 años, era un hombre con estampa, fornido, atractivo…pero al verla me sentí como un muchacho inexperto temblando por el primer cruce de miradas con una hermosa mujer…Ella era…como decirlo…de gustos exquisitos, una mujer de mundo, refinada, apasiona…su nombre era Setsuna…_mystérieuse_….esa fue la única palabra que pude pronunciar al verla…sus largos cabellos oscuros, sus ojos…tan sombríos y a la vez tan llenos de ese misticismo propio de la época. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí como ella me llamaba…de pronto el fuego se hizo presente en mi cuerpo, yo sólo deseaba hacerla mía. Ella se acercó a mí casi como una sombra en la oscuridad de la noche me susurró al oído, mi piel se electrizó, tomó mi mano y me guio a un lugar más apartado del ruido de aquellos que estaban cerca en la posada. Era una habitación un tanto oscura, apenas y las cortinas dejaban ver un rastro de la luz de la luna, había un lecho, no se veía muy ostentoso pero si esa noche estaría con ella, cualquier lecho sería mejor al del rey. La tomé por la cintura y le besé el cuello, ella solo sonrió y me hizo una pregunta…¿Quieres experimentar el mayor placer existente en la tierra? No sé por qué esas palabras me estremecieron, tomé su gélido rostro entre mis manos y la besé, la besé como nunca antes había besado a una mujer, pronto la pasión se apoderó de mí, haciendo que perdiera todo rastro de cordura en mi ser, tomé fuertemente su cintura, la acaricié, enredé mis manos por su lacio cabello mientras besaba cada centímetro de su delicioso cuello, estaba sediento de ella, cada vez que rozaba mi lengua por su piel sentía como la electricidad la invadía, pronto comencé a rasgar su ropaje y a cada paso que daba iba dejando la huella de mis cálidos besos en su piel…de pronto me topé con sus pechos, dos preciosos montes en los que vertí con pasión los más lujuriosos besos que un hombre pudiera dar. Mientras acariciaba uno de sus pechos, mi boca pedía a gritos silenciosos probar nuevamente el sabor de aquel que no estaba acariciando, ella sólo se dejaba llevar, estaba tan envuelta en mis caricias que no paraba de pedirme más y más hasta que poco a poco me despojó de mis vestimentas dejando a la vista mi propia virilidad, la tomé entre mis brazos haciendo que rodeara sus piernas en mi cintura y la aprisioné entre mi cuerpo y una pared de ese cuarto testigo silencioso de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Sin soltarla llevé mi mano a sus muslos y los acaricié, luego a sus bien torneados glúteos…_Quel plaisir!_ De sólo recordarlo el fuego comienza a recorrerme la espalda…bajé una de sus piernas para poder acariciar su entre pierna, ese templo de placer que ella estaba a punto de entregarme…estaba tan húmeda que mis dedos resbalaban al tocarla, hasta que no pude seguir conteniéndome, necesitaba hacerla mía, necesitaba probarla y hacerla volar…la volví a tomar en mis brazos con sus piernas envolviendo mi cintura pero esta vez sin previo aviso me introduje con fuerza en ella haciendo que soltara el más excitante de los gemidos que en mi vida oí, empecé a embestirla con más rapidez y con más fuerza me sentía en la gloria, estaba tan excitado que no podía parar de hacerle el amor, estuvimos así por muchos minutos, tal vez horas, el tiempo era algo que poco me importaba en ese minuto, hasta que algo inesperado sucedió, ella tomó mi rostro y me dijo…"te haré un regalo" -Regalo?-respondí, qué regalo podría hacerme si con el simple hecho de poseer su cuerpo yo me daba por satisfecho "eres digno de poseer el mejor de los regalos" me dijo con la voz más seductora de todo el planeta, y de pronto se despegó de mí me miró y me arrojó a la cama, se subió sobre mí y comenzó moverse con lentitud pero con fuerza, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se sincronizaran en una perfecta armonía, luego aumentó la velocidad yo sólo podía enredar mis manos en las sábanas, no podía resistir más, la calidez en mi interior ya comenzaba a quemar y justo cuando por fin pude liberar toda la pasión contenida en mi cuerpo, ella se tendió sobre mí clavando sus filosos dientes en mi cuello…fue el mejor y el peor momento de toda mi vida, ella comenzó a beber de mi sangre, haciendo que mis fuerzas decayeran, yo no me pude resistir, sentía como con cada gota de sangre que ella bebía mi vida se iba apagando…creí morir…en cierto sentido si lo hice, pero luego ella me trajo de vuelta, no del cielo, sino del infierno mismo…ella era una criatura del demonio, jamás pensé que las historias fueran ciertas, ella era ese ser demoníaco que se alimentaba de la sangre de las personas, había escuchado rumores, pero jamás nadie pudo comprobarlos…bueno yo sí…cuando estaba a punto de beber mi última gota de sangre, ella rasgó su muñera provocando que la sangre fluyera cual arrollo proveniente de la montaña, la posó en mi boca, yo más muerto que vivo abrí los ojos y el aroma de esa cálida sangre me sedujo, y sin darme cuenta comencé a beber…y bebí hasta que mi cuerpo no lo resistió más y caí, sintiendo un profundo dolor en todo mi ser, sentía como mis huesos se quebraban, se modificaban, era todo mi organismo que estaba muriendo como ser humano y se estaba transformando…transformando en lo que desde esa noche en adelante sería para toda la eternidad…un vampiro".


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4**

"Ella tenía razón, esa noche me dio un regalo, el regalo de la vida eterna, aunque hoy cuestiono si vivir para siempre es un regalo o una maldición…

Luego de sentir ese inmenso dolor después de haber bebido su sangre me desmayé, no sé por cuantas horas, tal vez fueron días, lo único que supe fue que me encontraba en un lugar muy diferente a esa posada, era una habitación enorme llena de velas con un lecho tan cómodo como el mío, mi cuerpo se veía igual, pero yo me sentía diferente, sabía que algo en mí había cambiado para siempre…pero jamás pensé que ese "siempre" sería para toda la eternidad…uno nunca mide sus palabras hasta que algo suele ocurrir…

La busqué incansablemente, la llamé durante horas, grité su nombre a los cuatro vientos, pero nunca apareció…yo no reconocía el lugar en donde me encontraba, no era París, tal vez no era ni Francia, sabía que me estarían buscando pero nunca me encontrarían allí, estaba perdido, abandonado, sin saber qué hacer, me sentí…¿cómo explicarlo? Derrotado, el día anterior era un poderoso Duque de la Aristocracia francesa y hoy era…basura, nada, un miserable abandonado en quien sabe qué lugar…

Exploré cada centímetro de esa mansión, parecía estar abandonada desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, habían telas de arañas en los rincones, sedosas telas de arañas llenas de insectos víctimas de su curiosidad…al igual que yo, mi curiosidad me había llevado allí, el insaciable deseo de querer más…y lo peor es que lo había conseguido aunque no me di cuenta de eso hasta un par de días después.

Me parecía extraño no sentir apetito, todo lo contrario, me sentía más fuerte que antes, me sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, cualquier locura, lo que me llevó a explorar los límites de mis fuerzas escalando paredes y colgándome de los candelabros que se elevaban en el alto cielo de la mansión; fue allí cuando lo supe, ya no era un ser humano común y corriente…era algo más, podía hacer cosas que nunca antes había hecho, y que nunca antes vi a nadie hacer, era magnífico, todo parecía pequeño ante mí, aunque de pronto supe que necesitaba algo…comer…más bien beber, recordaba el excitante sabor de la sangre de Setsuna, deseaba beber más, fue en ese momento en el que ya no aguantaba más los deseos en que ella apareció, 5 días después de haber sido abandonado en aquel lugar.

"_Bonjour Monsieur_", me dijo con la misma voz que me cautivó aquel día en la posada, "cómo te encuentras con tu nuevo cuerpo…con tu nueva vida", "No sé explicar cómo me siento Setsuna, es algo que no puedo contestar" respondí. En eso ella nuevamente se hizo una herida en la muñeca y estiró su brazo para que yo lo tomara diciendo "bebe, debes tener hambre", yo sólo asentí y tomé delicadamente su brazo mientras bebía su incandescente sangre, sentí como mis ojos se enardecían, sentí fuego recorrer mis labios y tuve una visión: **"Un mundo antes del tiempo en el que sólo vivían las sombrías criaturas de la noche, el ser humano aún era muy primitivo para comprender el significado de estas criaturas, ellas sólo los veían como comida, refrescante sangre de la cual podían beber sin ningún tipo de complicación, hasta que pasó el tiempo y el humano fue dotado de razón y con la razón vino el reproche, las guerras y por poco la extinción de las criaturas que eran muy débiles bajo la luz del día, el hombre sabía esta debilidad y acudiendo a ella se llevó al genocidio de casi toda mi especie, sólo sobrevivieron muy pocos, ocultándose en las penumbras, donde ningún humano pudiera verlos, y así sobrevivieron, hasta ahora…"**

-La viste?- me preguntó Setsuna

-creo que sí- le respondí aún aturdido ante aquella revelación

-¿qué fue eso?-le pregunté aún desconcertado

-Eso es la profería- me respondió mirándome fijamente a los ojos

-Profecía?, explícame que no entiendo nada, mi inteligencia ha quedado abatida ante las visiones que acabo de presenciar.

-Darien Alexander Shields François de Capétiens, Duque de Orleans, desde ahora has dejado de ser un ser humano, ahora eres una criatura de la noche, como las que viste en la profecía.

-Criatura de la noche? En qué me has convertido! Qué me hiciste!-le grité aprisionando su cuello en mi mano

-Suéltame!-grito mostrando sus colmillos haciendo que yo la soltara inmediatamente temiendo por mi vida - Eres un vampiro, yo te convertí en un hijo de las sombras, desde hoy posees el regalo de la vida eterna Darien.

-Vida eterna? De qué demonios hablas! Cómo que un vampiro? –le reproché consternado, aún no podía creer en sus palabras

-Acaso no lo sientes? El poder recorriendo tu cuerpo, pronto dominarás tus habilidades, por ahora debes calmarte, irás aprendiendo de a poco, yo te enseñaré…y no te espantes, pronto verás que lo que te sucedió es lo mejor que pudo haberte pasado

-No, yo debo regresar a _Crystal Doré_, deben estar buscándome…además tengo muchas responsabilidades y cosas que atender - le dije ignorante completamente del lugar en el que me encontraba

-No creo que te busquen tan lejos Duque, estás en Italia, en mi mansión de verano si así podría decirle…

-Italia? Dios! Y ahora cómo voy a regresar!

-Te aseguro que Dios no tiene nada que ver en este asunto, ahora vístete, ahí hay algo de ropa– y señaló un enorme baúl junto a la cama – es hora de comenzar a enseñarte las maravillas de ser un no muerto…

Me dejó nuevamente solo en la habitación ¿realmente estaba en Italia? ¿Qué era eso de ser un no muerto? Estaba aterrado, lo único que hice fue cambiarme de ropajes y salir de ahí a su encuentro, ella ya estaba en la puerta de la gran mansión esperándome…mi primer día de entrenamiento estaba a punto de comenzar, más bien la primera noche del resto de todas las noches de la eternidad…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

Salimos por la senda de un bosque, lleno de frondosos árboles, parecía un sueño, el sol se había ocultado pocos minutos atrás pero aún se veía un brillo en el cielo.

-Escogí este lugar porque así puedo salir de día, aunque no veo jamás el sol - me dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-El sol? La luz?

-Sí, los vampiros mi querido Darien, no podemos salir a la luz del sol, morimos, nuestros cuerpos se convierten en cenizas, esa es la primera regla que debes aprender, tu cuerpo jamás debe ser tocado por un rayo de sol, nunca! El día sólo te es permitido si sales bajo la sombra de este vasto bosque, es la única forma de poder presenciar las bellezas del día, aunque sólo por algunas horas.

-Jamás podré volver a ver la luz del sol? Pero…-me sentí impotente, yo nunca había pedido esto.

-Nunca!, si lo haces morirás, entendiste Darien?

-Entiendo - fue lo único que pude decir, estaba ensimismado en mis propios pensamientos.

-No debes dejar que una lanza con punta de plata toque tu piel, la plata nos debilita y si la herida es profunda, podrías morir

-Comprendo, pero hay algo más que necesito saber…

-Qué es?

-Esta sed…hace que pierda la razón, ya no es hambre como la que antes sentí, es algo más fuerte, más impulsivo, sería capaz de matar por saciar mi deseo.

-Créeme, lo harás, matarás cada vez que quieras alimentarte, tu cuerpo ha muerto, y ha renacido como vampiro, ahora la sangre es tu único alimento y debo decir que la sangre no proviene de un río, no se obtiene de manera tan sencilla, debes matar para obtenerla, pero tranquilo, ya te acostumbrarás.

-Que me acostumbre a asesinar? Por Dios, en qué me has convertido?

-En el ser más poderoso de la humanidad, pronto lo entenderás, ahora déjame seguir ilustrándote.

Seguimos nuestro recorrido por aquel bosque, apenas se veía el cielo oscurecer, ella me decía que los vampiros sólo tenemos una debilidad, la luz del sol, y era por esto que debíamos vivir entre las sombras pues éramos vulnerables durante el día y los humanos podrían aprovecharse de tal situación, yo comprendí a la perfección esto, estaba aturdido con tanta información, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarme a mi nueva vida. Ella siguió enseñándome las "maravillas" según ella, de ser un no muerto: éramos veloces, poseíamos una fuerza sobre humana, podíamos volar a voluntad, leer las mentes débiles y si aprendía a controlar mi poder podría leer todo tipo de mentes y hasta controlar los pensamientos de cualquier ser humano, me dijo que la carne humana nos atrae profundamente, que ese deseo sexual nunca acababa, pero que intimar con otro vampiro era el placer máximo que podría experimentar, porque generalmente al estar con un humano terminábamos asesinándolo por la desbordante pasión que sentíamos, en cambia el placer no tenía límites con un vampiro, debo confesar que esa conversación me dejó más que satisfecho, no me importaba tener que matar para poder alimentarme si era poseedor de aquel placer que ella tan seductoramente me describía, sentí ganas de volver a hacerla mía, no como humano, sino como el vampiro que era, me acerqué a ella para poder besarla, pero me rechazó "aún no estás preparado, con ese cuerpo tan débil no serías capaz de satisfacerme" fue lo que me dijo, dejándome enfurecido más no desilusionado, sabía que cuando estuviera listo ella estaría dispuesta a estar nuevamente conmigo, es que hacerle el amor fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida, aunque lo que vino después…bueno, eso ya quedó claro.

-Y dime, pude satisfacerte como mortal? - le pregunte sin reparo alguno, hacía ya mucho que había perdido todo vestigio de vergüenza.

-Sí, bastante, fue por eso que te convertí, si eres un buen amante como humano, me imagino lo grandioso que serías como vampiro…pero no aún.

-Entonces prosigue, quiero seguir aprendiendo de ti.

Me contó todo lo que un vampiro neófito pudiera necesitar para sobrevivir, me dijo que si no deseaba convertir a mi víctima debía asesinarla, me dijo que debía buscar alguna distracción para los momentos de soledad, algo así como un pasa tiempo, tal vez la pintura, o la música, me contó algo sobre los orígenes de nuestra especie, y algo más sobre la profecía, que llegaría el día en que un vampiro saliera de la oscuridad como nuevo emperador del mundo para liberarlos a todos de la penumbra en la que vivían y que el humano caería rendido a sus pies, ese día sería el renacimiento de nuestra especie en una nueva era. Y así se nos pasó la noche platicando sobre el curso que debía tomar mi nueva vida y lo meticuloso que debía ser, nadie debía enterarse de nuestra existencia, yo estaba muerto para el mundo y eso era lo mejor pues desde ahora yo estaba sobre él. De pronto se vislumbró el amanecer entre las grandes hojas de los árboles "es hora de regresar, debes descansar" me dijo, y así lo hicimos, llegamos a la mansión entré en mis aposentos y me recosté en la cama para dormir hasta la siguiente noche en la cual ella seguiría ilustrándome sobre mi nueva oscura realidad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 6**

La noche había llegado al fin, y con ella la primera lección de toda mi vida, la más importante…cazar.

Cuando era más joven me gustaba salir de caza con mi padre, nos íbamos de madrugada y siempre tiramos algún ciervo o cualquier tipo de bestia a la casa, mi madre se sentía orgullosa de mí, pero creo que hoy no lo estaría, debe ser muy distinto cazar animales de cazar humanos, es curioso, siempre soñé que cazaría la mejor bestia de todas para mi madre, y creo que éste será ese día.

-Ya despertaste?- me dijo Setsuna irrumpiendo en mi habitación

-Sí, estoy algo hambriento - dije mirando directamente su largo y exquisito cuello.

-Calma, ya iremos a por comida, y deja de mirarme así que hoy no beberás de mi sangre - me dijo con un dejo de indiferencia.

-Qué me enseñarás hoy?- le pregunté mirándola a los ojos

-Hoy aprenderás a cazar. Apresúrate, estaré esperándote en la sala - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Rápidamente me vestí con aquella ropa del baúl y bajé a la sala en donde ella me estaba esperando. Me llevó a un poblado que estaba cerca de la mansión, no había ningún rayo de luz en el cielo, sólo las luces de las velas que salían por debajo de las puertas de las casas –está muy sombrío- de dije, la verdad no estaba acostumbrado a tanta oscuridad, en mi mansión siempre habían cientos de velas encendidas en las noches, aunque era extraño, veía perfectamente aunque no hubiese nada de luz en aquel lugar "es lo mejor, así podrás ver perfectamente a tu víctima y ésta no te verá a ti" me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Caminamos entre las penumbrosas calles de ese poblado, vigilando cada movimiento, era increíble, podía ver hasta las ratas que merodeaban por los rincones, y podía oler hasta lo que las personas comían dentro de sus hogares, estas habilidades eran fantásticas, yo era sobrehumano, en verdad lo era.

-Mira, allí lo sientes? - me decía Setsuna

-Sí, lo siento, lo huelo - en verdad podía oler el miedo en ese muchacho, el miedo a la oscuridad y que lástima que su vida estaba a punto de terminar.

-Debes acercarte cautelosamente a él, por detrás, luego…tus instintos te guiarán.

Obedecí, yo lo veía perfectamente mientras él no sabía lo que el destino cruel le deparaba…era intoxicarte sentir el poder sobre la vida humana, sin dudarlo era un dios entre los terrestres, me acerqué a él por la espalda, y sin premeditarlo mis colmillos comenzaron a aflorar y una terrible sed me quemada por dentro, le tapé la boca con una de mis manos y con la otra le sujeté fuertemente la cabeza y hundí mis filosos dientes en su cuello, bebí su sangre como si fuera la bebida más exquisita del mundo. Luego con su cadáver inerte en mis manos miré a Setsuna esperando alguna reacción, ella solo sonrió complacidamente y me dijo "Hay que llevarlo lejos de aquí" en eso nos adentramos con el cadáver en las manos en el bosque, en lo más profundo del bosque y lo arrojamos en un inmenso pozo, escondido por la frondosa naturaleza del lugar, seguramente ese era el cementerio privado de Setsuna, y pronto sería el mío también.

Qué más puedo decir, pasaron los meses y seguí al pie de la letra todas sus instrucciones, para mí era estar en el cielo, poco a poco apreciaba mi nueva vida, tenía sus ventajas, nada me preocupaba, ya no tenían importancia ni el dinero, ni las personas, sólo estábamos ella y yo, me sentí feliz, incluso podría decirse que me llegué a enamorar de ella, tal vez…aunque nunca lo pude comprobar pues ella un día no muy distinto de los demás se marchó sin dejarme ninguna explicación, desde ese momento nunca más la vi, sólo escuche rumores de que estaba en algún país de las Indias Occidentales con todo el revuelo que se formó cuando se descubrió el nuevo continente, seguramente quiso saber a qué sabían los aborígenes del lugar, después de todo siempre fue muy llevada a sus ideas, a veces me gustaría pensar que aún sigue con vida, aunque sé que la solución a mi soledad no es ella, fui un imbécil al esperarla por tantos años, debí haberme marchado de esa mansión cuando ella se fue, pero ahí me quedé por casi 30 años esperándola…que estúpido, pero lo importante, es todo lo que aprendí estando allí solo, ella me instruyó muy bien, yo sabía manejarme perfectamente, cazaba todas las noches, algunas veces, más bien la mayoría por diversión, otras tantas por necesidad, pero siempre prefería víctimas jóvenes, que no superaran la edad que yo tenía al convertirme, el aroma de su fresca sangre es tan intoxicarte, tan embriagante, tan…inexplicable…

Cuando por fin decidí irme de aquella mansión, viajé a Francia, hacía ya 31 años que no estaba allí, y cuando llegué todo estaba casi igual, aunque yo sabía que muchas cosas habían sucedido, esa ciudad era mucho más grande que los pueblos a los que había acechado, me sería mucho más fácil encontrar mis presas favoritas…lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a mi mansión, ahí estaba todavía en pie a pesar de los años, entré sigilosamente, escudriñé por todos los cuartos y sólo encontré a mi antiguo sirviente y a algunos esclavos que nunca antes había visto, pronto comencé a formular algún plan para volver a quedarme allí, ya no pasaría ni un día más en la soledad, eso estaba claro. Esperé a que el sol comenzara a salir para poder ocultarme en alguna de las tantas habitaciones ombrías de la mansión, dormí profundamente, complacido, hacía ya mucho que no estaba en casa. Al ocultarse los últimos rayos del sol de la segundo noche, salí de aquel cuarto, y me dirigí a la entrada de la mansión preguntando por Andrew, mi fiel sirviente, me hicieron pasar y que esperara en el salón y ahí me quedé a esperar a Andrew, cuando él llegó, sólo me abrazó, y yo casi no podía resistir las ganas de hacer lo mismo con él, él me vio crecer, fue una persona muy importante para mí, pero no me podía dejar llevar por los impulsos, si algo había aprendido con Setsuna era a ser prudente…

-Joven Darien es usted! Pero si los años no han pasado, aún parece el muchacho visionario de antes!

-Perdón señor, pero me está confundiendo…yo a usted no lo conozco.

-Pero si usted es Darien no es cierto? El heredero desaparecido, cuando el Rey murió se le buscó por todos los rincones pero nadie lo encontró…desgraciadamente con su desaparición moría el último descendiente directo de la Dinastía Capétiens.

-Sí, soy heredero, pero no soy aquel que usted cree, ese hombre fue mi padre - se lo dije con la mayor credibilidad posible, un vampiro es capaz de manipulas a su antojo la mente de los demás. Le estaba haciendo creer que yo era mi propio hijo, que enredo, pero sabía que resultaría, era la única forma de poder gozar nuevamente de libertad.

-Oh! Ya veo, pero si usted es idéntico a mi amo Darien, debe ser su hijo, su nombre también es Darien, _Monsieur?_

-Sí, mi nombre es Darien Endimion Shields Lamoretti.

-Lamoretti? Con que fue a Italia a donde se esfumó mi querido amo Darien.

-Sí, allí conoció a mi madre y se casaron, pronto nací yo, él me dio esta carta para que yo heredara sus bienes.

-Mmm entiendo, me permite?- alzando su mano para leer la carta

Yo se la entregué, él la leyó con detenimiento y sin preguntar nada me dijo -Todo está claro, bienvenido a la Mansión, Excelencia.

"Excelencia", cómo adoraba ese título, la nobleza era algo que te daba demasiadas recompensas...

Todo fue tan sencillo, que estaba más que complacido, para qué entrar en detalles de la carta, allí escribí una pequeña y fantasiosa historia sobre cómo supuestamente "Darien" es decir yo, conocí a la madre de mi supuesto primogénito, otra vez yo, nada muy complejo, Andrew no era demasiado ilustrado como para comprender algo muy elaborado.

Pronto volví a manejar mis cuentas, a vivir en viajes, lleno de lujos y de satisfactorias compañías, me había convertido en el ser más perfecto de todos, era atractivo para cualquier mujer, que vanidad, pero es uno de mis pecados favoritos.

Al correr los años comprendí el por qué un vampiro no debe ser muy reconocido por la sociedad, es obvio, con el paso de los años la gente se pregunta ¿pero por qué no se ve el rastro de los años en ti?, o simplemente te observan sin creer que seas un humano común y corriente…era obvio, en los 10 años en los que estuve de vuelta en París, la gente ya comenzaba a comentar, y eso me hizo pensar en la razón por la cual ella me dejó…era para que aprendiera esa, mi lección más oscura, que a pesar de todo lo que hagamos, siempre estaremos solos por el resto de la eternidad, siempre veremos a nuestros amigos morir y siempre viviremos vidas prestadas, jamás nos quedamos en un solo lugar, jamás nos enamoramos, el amor es un lujo que nosotros no podemos tener, a no ser que nuestro amor sea parte de nuestra especie, lo cual es bastante difícil, los vampiros no somos dueños de un solo corazón…creo que esa es mi mayor maldición.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 7**

Al cumplirse mi quinceavo año desde que volví a París, me marché pero no sin antes arreglar mis cuentas bancarias por si en algún momento necesitaba del dinero, aunque no lo creía, a un vampiro de poco le sirve el dinero, tomamos todo lo que queremos sin necesidad de él, pero de algo me había servido vivir en soledad, ahora era más precavido y a pesar de todos mis dones, la clarividencia no era uno de ellos.

Me alejé de Francia sin un rumbo fijo, pero sabía que en algún momento regresaría a su mansión…sí, a Italia, y más temprano que tarde me encontraba allí…su aroma aún no desaparecía, cada rincón me la recordaba, no era amor, yo estaba obsesionado por volver a hacerla mía, habían pasado cuatro décadas y mi cuerpo ya no resistía el no poseerla… la mansión se encontraba igual aunque el bosque estaba más sombrío de lo que recordaba había en él un olor a muerte, tal vez sería por la inmensa cantidad de cadáveres que habían en el pozo, creo que ni una guerra justificaría tantas bajas humanas. De pronto sentí un olor extraño, no era el de ella, sino un rastro diferente, se notaba que no hace mucho que había estado allí, tal vez de otro vampiro, yo jamás imaginé de quien se trataba hasta que lo conocí.

Durante mi largo vieja conocí todo el mundo, en todos los lugares tenía un nombre distinto, tenía varias vidas pero lograba mantenerme con todas ellas, conocí a un par de vampiro más, pero nunca trabé amistad con ellos, los vampiros no somos criaturas sociales, por lo menos no la mayoría, yo gozaba inmensamente de mi soledad, llegó un momento en que sólo iba a las ciudades a cazar o a buscar a alguna doncella que me diera una placentera compañía, pero con el correr de los años esta soledad me fue absorbiendo, me consumía, hasta que una noche no muy diferente a las demás vi una sombra en mi habitación, para ese entonces yo vivía en Alemania, en un pueblo ubicado en la región de Land Bayern, estaba muy distante de todo rastro de civilización, pero aun así el me encontró. Su nombre era Seiya, un vampiro francés al igual que yo…

-Quien eres tú - le pregunté abalanzándome sobre él aprisionando su cuello con mis manos

-Tranquilo Darien, te he buscado por largo tiempo, no he venido a matarte - me dijo con su insípida voz.

-Cómo sabes mi nombre?, a qué has venido, por qué me buscas?

-Setsuna, ella me habló de ti, sabes? Es una gran…¿cómo decirlo? Amiga mía, o algo por el estilo - me lo dijo haciendo alusión a que eran amantes.

-Con que Setsuna…y qué quieres?

-Conocerte Darien, creo que seríamos una gran dupla

-No - le dije secamente

-Claro, la soledad…no te cansas de vivir en penumbras siempre? No crees que fuimos hechos para algo más?

-Yo…disfruto de mi soledad, así que déjame en paz y vete, si no quieres que te aniquile.

-Tú asesinarme a mí? No seas imbécil! Yo estoy por sobre de ti Darien, juntos haríamos de esta tierra un poderoso imperio…piénsalo, yo sé que la soledad te está abrumado, lo veo en tus ojos, tú no fuiste echo para estar en cautiverio, al igual que yo…cuando tengas una respuesta, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y sí, yo sabía perfectamente donde encontrarlo, en la antigua mansión de Italia…fue una decisión bastante difícil, sabía que si iba con él cosas grandiosas podían pasar, pero estaría desobedeciendo todas las enseñanzas de Setsuna, a pesar de que se fue, ella fue mi maestra, mi inspiración.

Cuando por fin decidí que hacer, maté a todos los habitantes del poblado, ellos empezaban a comentar sobre mí, me tenían miedo y de qué les servía vivir con miedo? Por lo que bebí y bebí su sangre hasta que me embriagué de ella, con este último acto de rebeldía le decía adiós a mi vida de oscuridad…viajé nuevamente a Italia, y cómo lo espera, Seiya me estaba esperando

-Por fin llegas, llevo días sentado aquí esperándote

-Tenía cosas importantes que hacer antes de venir

-Ya veo, y te divertiste haciéndolas?

-No tienes idea…- fue lo que le dije mostrando una satisfactoria sonrisa en mis labios mientras dejaba aflorar mis colmillos.

-Fue una buena despedida por lo que veo, pero es momento de comenzar, dejaremos de escondernos, viviremos como queramos, es hora de que los humanos sepan de nuestra existencia no crees? Por lo que nos mudaremos.

-Mudarnos?

-A Rusia, es una cuidad bastante amplia, allí podremos hacer nuestras vidas como lo que somos.

-Y no crees que mostrarnos al mundo sería peligroso? Somos muy vulnerables durante el día.

-Sí, pero es un riesgo que tendremos que correr, ahora vamos.

Sus radicales ideas resonaban en mis oídos, parecía un loco, pero algo en él me decía que debía confiar, además, qué podría pasar? La gente nos tendría tanto temor que nunca haría nada en nuestra contra…por lo menos eso fue lo que yo creí…

Era mediados del siglo XIV, y el Ducado de Moscú, apoyado por la Iglesia Ortodoxa derrotaban a los mongolo-tártaros que habían ocupado los territorios de la Rusia Occidental, por lo que llegamos en el momento preciso, las guerras por la liberación habían terminado, el territorio estaba en paz, por lo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos, además éramos nobles y era bien sabido que la Iglesia Ortodoxa era muy condescendiente con la nobleza, al igual que en Inglaterra y el resto de Europa.

Nos instalamos en Moscú, y la primera idea de Seiya fue presentarse con los nobles en un gran baile en el palacio del Zar, yo no creí que fuera tan buena idea, hace ya varias décadas que no estaba en la presencia de tanta multitud, pero Seiya era un vampiro muy obstinado, nada hacía que cambiara de opinión, por lo que accedí a ir al dichoso baile. Allí nos presentamos como Duques Franceses por lo que toda la nobleza nos recibió con gran frenesí, los nobles, adoran relacionarse con más nobles y sólo hablan de negocios y de unir sus familias con las más importantes del mundo…estábamos en esos menesteres cuando a lo lejos divisé a una hermosa mujer, la más bella de aquel lugar, me acerqué con delicadeza hacia ella y comencé a hablarle al oído, sentía cómo su cuerpo se estremecía con cada palabra que yo le decía, en un suspiro me dijo su nombre…Michiru…que bello nombre, era hija de un noble español amigo íntimo del Zar, y estaba comprometida con un noble inglés pero eso no impediría llevar a cabo mis deseosos planes…Me presenté muy cortésmente y la invité a dar un paseo por los grandes jardines del palacio, mientras Seiya se involucraba directamente con el círculo más cercano del Zar.

Michiru me confesó que no quería casarse, que deseaba una vida de libertad, ser más de lo que en ese momento era y yo por un momento pensé en convertirla, sería el primer ser humano al que convertiría, en más de medio siglo de vida, pero para eso habría tiempo, primero necesitaba conocerla un poco más, saber si realmente merecía ser una de nosotros, además si desaparecía podríamos involucrarnos en graves problemas.

Luego de unas horas debíamos regresar al lugar de la reunión, allí no dejé de mirarla por ningún segundo y sentía cómo su corazón agitado bailaba cada vez que mi penetradora mirada la seducía; cuando por fin decidió olvidar sus castas enseñanzas para regalarme una mirada llena de lujuria y deseo, discretamente le dije que me siguiera y dentro de unos pocos momentos nos encontrábamos nuevamente en el jardín, la miré y leí sus pensamientos, ella me deseaba no había duda, por lo que la llevé en el carruaje hasta nuestra mansión. Una vez allí, la conduje a mi alcoba y lentamente me acerqué a ella y comencé a besarla…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 8**

"Michiru, eres una mujer perfecta" le susurré al oído con la voz ronca enardecida por la pasión, ella me miró y se dejó llevar por el roce de mis manos en su cuerpo y daba pequeños gemidos reprimiendo el deseo que sentía pues jamás había estado con un hombre, y creo que nunca supo que conmigo tampoco lo estuvo.

Toqué su cuerpo con desesperación por encima de su ropa que para esa altura ya me era un estorbo, y comencé a desatar cada uno de los lazos de su precioso vestido de seda egipcia, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando bajo el vestido encontré su cuerpo desnudo, sin esa fastidiosa prenda muy común en las mujeres francesas por lo que mi excitación me llevó al cielo al verla así, desnuda, perfecta antes mis ojos se veía tan frágil y tan dócil, con cuidado la tomé entre mis brazos para depositarla en mi cama, me despojé de mi ropa y me subí sobre ella con tal delicadeza que si hubiese estado dormida jamás hubiera notado mi presencia, comencé a repartir mil besos en su cuerpo comenzando por su delicioso y seductor cuello, bajando por sus pechos saboreándolos con detenimiento, memorizando cada rincón de su escultural cuerpo, seguí bajando dejando mis huellas en su piel hasta que llegué a su vientre y me perdí en su calidez, mientras besaba con pasión su cintura y su vientre mis manos recorrían su húmeda intimidad, ella se sonrojaba con cada caricia mía, temblaba ante mí, era completamente mía, al comprobar que estaba lista para recibirme en ella con suma delicadeza separe sus piernas, la miré a los ojos y busqué sus labios con desesperación esperando que la pequeña tensión que sentí en sus muslos desapareciera por completo, y luego….luego la gocé como jamás había gozado a una mortal, la penetré con mucha delicadeza al principio, abriéndome paso en su cuerpo con cada centímetro que recorría dentro de él, veía como su rostro cambiaba de expresión, de temor a esa primera vez a la placentera pasión que yo le estaba entregando, sólo eso esperé, sólo me hacía falta un gesto de satisfacción en ella para introducirme completamente y envestirla con todas mis fuerzas, debo reconocer que ella no lo hizo nada mal, cada vez que sentía cómo la hacía mía, mordía ligeramente mi hombro haciéndome explotar de pasión con cada mordisco y cada vez quería complacerla más por lo que sin darme cuenta, era tanta la pasión que aquella mujer me proporcionaba que comenzamos a elevarnos en el aire, y no fue hasta que mi espalda chocó con el techo de mi habitación cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y en un brusco movimiento nos volvimos a volcar en la cama, ella abrió los ojos y me preguntó qué había pasado, porqué de repente sintió que levitaba…yo sólo la miré y seguí con el trabajo que aún no concluía, y cada vez con más fuerza hasta que ella sólo comenzó a gemir y gemir con más lujuria ahogando mis oídos en aquella excitada y melodiosa voz que me volvía loco, de pronto no resistí la presión que sentía dentro de ella y ambos acabamos sincronizados en la misma armonía, mi cuerpo cayó al lado del suyo impregnado con gotas de sudor y su aroma a mar, tan refrescante como las olas del inmenso océano, de pronto ella me miró dulcemente y acarició mi pálido rostro y me besó, no fue un beso de pasión como los que antes había dado, no, este era un beso diferente, sabía a dulzor, a inocencia…jamás me habían besado así.

Luego de aquella noche nos seguimos frecuentando por algún tiempo en mi alcoba hasta que ella tuvo que marcharse con su padre, debía casarse con el inglés, que imbécil más afortunado, él la tendría para siempre en sus brazos, pero bueno yo la disfrute por primera vez además, ella logrará satisfacer muy bien al tal Haruka realmente se convirtió en una excelente amante…

Toda la aristocracia en Rusia nos conocía, nosotros nos presentábamos como los Duques de Francia, el Duque Kou de Valois y el Duque Shields de Orleans, que idiotas son los aristócratas, toda su vida tratando de mantener el linaje y a los ineptos alejados de sus princesitas y no sabían de quienes realmente las tenían que cuidar, las llevaban directamente a la boca del lobo presentándolas a nosotros como sus radiantes hijitas que esperaban ser desposadas por un cortés hombre de la nobleza como nosotros y bla bla bla, capaces de procrear hijos a la altura de un rey y bla bla blay quien sabe cuántas idioteces más, nosotros lo único que buscábamos era "complacerlas" y muy bien que se la pasaron las niñas de papá. Seiya era un casanova reconocido en Moscú, jamás ocultó su afecto hacia las mujeres, lo que lo hacía blanco fácil de malos comentarios, cosa que a él le agradaba de sobremanera pues siempre me dijo que si los nobles hablaban de él era porque les gustaba gastar tiempo, saliva y cerebro pensando en lo que dirían de él, no había duda, a Seiya le encantaba estar en la boca de todos, y en la cama de muchas como decía el refrán. Yo por mi parte era algo más discreto, no vanagloriaba mis conquistas aunque fueron muchas, nunca me gustó alardear pero me agradaba la forma de ser de Seiya, era un vampiro único para la época. A veces me pregunto cómo hubiese reaccionado a esta época tan propia de él, me hubiese encantado verlo embriagándose en los bares y yendo a los conciertos de Rock…pero eso no podrá ser jamás.

Creo que de todos mis amoríos, a la que más recuerdo fue a aquella mujer que quizás realmente me amó, aunque jamás supo quién era yo ni de dónde provenía, nunca pidió ninguna explicación a los sucesos extraños que me rodeaban, sólo le complacía besarme y que la hiciera mía una y otra vez, Michiru es mi recuerdo más preciado en estos momentos, aunque nunca supe amarla como ella se merecía, tal vez si la hubiese amado habría tenido el coraje de convertirla, pero ella se merecía algo mejor que la vida eterna, y como soy demasiado egoísta para compartir mi vida con alguien más, decidí que lo mejor era que se fuera con su inglés a vivir la vida para la que fue criada. Ese es mi defecto, nunca ame tanto a nadie como para dejar que me acompañara por el resto de la eternidad, siempre preferí mi soledad y esta maldita vida de penumbra.

-¿En qué piensas?- me dijo Seiya al entrar en el despacho

-En nada-le respondía sin mirarlo

-Y tú crees que soy estúpido? Darien, somos amigos o no? Y si no me quieres decir por las buenas, entonces me enteraré por las malas.

Seiya era un tipo muy persistente, siempre obtenía lo que quería, y sabía que leería mis pensamientos por lo que no hice ni el menor esfuerzo en bloquearlos

-mmm, ya veo, aún te sientes solo…pero tranquilo, la vida de los no muertos es así, discreta, es normal que estemos solos.

-Citas la filosofía de Setsuna? Vaya que discreta es tu vida y que solo estás!

-Jajajaja ves? Eso quería conseguir, algo de sarcasmo! En ti es muy bueno, logra que te animes. Ahora salgamos a divertirnos, que la noche es el mejor momento para hacerlo, y olvida la soledad, mete a tu cama a alguna doncella y olvida todo, no puedes pasarte la eternidad aquí.

-Lo sé, ya sabes que me encantan las placenteras compañías pero es que de alguna manera aunque me sienta sólo, creo que la soledad es mi mejor compañía.

-Eres un egoísta que sólo piensas en ti, prefieres mil veces estar solo que brindarle tu compañía a alguien más, pero ya llegara aquella persona que te saque del vacío lugar en el que estás.

-Soy un vampiro no lo recuerdas? Estoy vacío.

-Pero qué testarudo eres! A veces quisiera degollarte! Pero bueno, si ya no hay remedio para lo que sientes, mejor levántate de ahí que necesito que me acompañes a palacio.

-Y qué demonios quieres hacer conmigo en el palacio?

-Ya sabes que al Zar no le agrada mucho mi presencia por las cosas que se dicen de mí, muy ciertas por lo demás, pero como tú le caes en gracia porque no tiene la más remota idea de que eres igual o más de retorcido que yo, si me acompañas entonces me dejará asistir al gran baile contigo y así poder acercarme a la princesa Rei.

-Con que te gusta la princesa…el Zar mandará a ejecutarte si sabe que hablaste con ella, y ¿cómo le vamos a explicar después de la ejecución que sigues con vida?

-Mmmm muy buen punto su Excelencia…ves? Te necesito para ordenar mis ideas.

-Siempre me has necesitado, si no, jamás me hubieras buscado en Alemania.

-Ya, deja de glorificarte por ser tan astuto, ya sé que te necesito, soy demasiado impulsivo para vivir en un lugar como Moscú, por lo que tú eres mi conexión a tierra.

-Debes admitir que sin mí no llegarías a ningún lado, si fuera por ti ya hubiesen descubierto hace bastantes años que no eres humano, deberás controlarte, no soy tu guardián protector Seiya

-Ya, basta! Me acompañarás o no?

-Primero pensaremos en algo para que el Zar no te encuentre con la caprichosa de su hijita para así después no dar explicaciones del porqué no te moriste.

-Yo había pensado que si en el baile tú lo distraes con tus eruditos comentarios y yo con mis muy poco ortodoxos métodos me la llevo de ahí y la traigo hasta acá.

-Seiya acaso has perdido la razón? Si alguien te ve trayendo a la princesa hasta aquí nos decapitan a los dos! Y no sabremos cómo explicar por qué seguimos vivos, y todos nos perseguirán y tendremos que huir, los humanos ya saben muy bien cómo asesinar a los vampiros.

-Mmmmmm, pero yo soy muy discreto, nadie me verá entrar con ella aquí, y poco me importa si nos persiguen, los matamos a todos y ya.

-Claro..., y cómo vas a hacer que la princesita quiera irse contigo señor discreción?

-Eee…ya sabes, ella no se me resistirá.

-Creo que es la locura más grande que me has dicho, pero sé que conmigo o sin mí lo harás, y conmigo tienes por lo menos la posibilidad de salir vivo, en sentido figurado claro está.

-Entonces me acompañas?

-No muy convencido, pero está bien.

Y así nos arreglamos para ir al palacio, vestidos con nuestros trajes de fiesta. En la entrada estaba la guardia del Zar dejando entrar sólo a los nobles, entramos sin ninguna objeción pero sería una vez dentro cuando se nos presentarían los obstáculos, y el primero de ellos se dirigía hacia nosotros directamente

-Su Excelencia, es un gusto que visite el palacio, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su acompañante. (Miró despectivamente a Seiya).

-Zar, su Excelencia de Valois es víctima de las habladurías, no se deje llevar por las inhóspitas palabras de algunas lenguas envidiosas.

-Eso ya lo comprobaremos…

En ese momento la princesa Rei se acercaba hacia nosotros y saludó con una reverencia.

-Nos honra con su presencia princesa- le dije inclinándome en señal de respeto

Seiya no dijo nada, estaba embobado ante la belleza de la princesa, pero le dije ciertas palabras sutiles mentalmente que lo hicieron reaccionar.

-Verdaderamente me siento honrado al estar ante una mujer tan bella majestad- dijo al fin Seiya inclinándose sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pero el Zar no lo había notado

-Deben saber que he venido a conocer a los tan afamados Duques de Francia - dijo sin reparo alguno ante la presencia de su padre, bien era sabido de la rebeldía de aquella criatura.

-Princesa, tú no tienes que conocer a ningún hombre sin que yo te lo ordene, ahora vete a tus aposentos que esta fiesta no es digna de ti.

-Padre, acaso no eres tú el que realizó esta fiesta con motivo de conseguir al mejor hombre para que me despose? Y si es así, no debo ser yo quien lo conozca primero?

-Ese arreglo es algo que no te incumbe, tú sólo te casarás porque yo lo ordene, ahora vete.

La princesa furiosa subió las interminables escaleras del palacio y se fue a sus aposentos.

Con Seiya estábamos estupefactos ante la actitud de la princesa, yo en especial, porque creía que sólo era una niña caprichosa sin méritos, pero no había duda, era una mujer con un fuerte carácter digno de un rey.

-Perdonen la imprudencia de mi hija, es que siempre suele hacer lo que se le dicte su mente.

-No se disculpe Su Alteza, las muchachas de hoy en día así son- le dije tratando de apaciguar su ira, mientras le decía mentalmente a Seiya que desapareciera del lugar y aprovechara de ir a la habitación de la princesa que estaba sola.

-Con su permiso majestad me retiro- dijo inclinándose Seiya hacia el Zar.

-Puedes retirarte- le dijo secamente el Zar, con una mirada de indignación y desprecio.

Mientras yo me quedé hablando con el Zar, Seiya fue cautelosamente a los aposentos de la princesa Rei; no sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que dejé de sentir sus presencias en el palacio, y me sentí más aliviado, después de eso me retiré de la fiesta y no me dirigí a nuestra mansión, no necesitaba ser testigo de la lujuria que esas dos almas desbordarían, aunque eso no era del todo cierto pues Seiya siendo vampiro era muy poco probable que tuviese un alma.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 9**

Después de esa noche las cosas no cambiaron mucho, Seiya se vea a escondidas con la princesa todas las noches aunque debían ser muy cautelosos para que nuestra condición no quedara al descubierto, muchas veces pedían de mi ayuda para apoyarlos en sus locuras, la princesa en verdad era un mujer bastante audaz para la época y el Zar lo sabía muy bien, es por eso que siempre la protegía con no menos de 10 guardias a su alrededor, ¿cómo se escapaba por las noches? Simple, Seiya se escabullía con maestría en el palacio y entraba por su ventana, eso era lo más sencillo, y luego siempre lograban distraer a los guardias para salir por un pasadizo secreto escondido en la recámara de ella. Sin duda era un amor salvaje, tan salvaje que llevó a mi amigo a la destrucción…

En momentos como estos lo extraño, llevo tantos siglos en soledad que quisiera escuchar aunque sea un reproche de su parte, pero es inevitable sentir agobio al saber que no volverá, que hasta a un ser inmortal como nosotros nos llega la hora.

Llevábamos varios años en Moscú, la princesa y Seiya seguían con su romance a escondidas, aunque era un secreto a voces en la sociedad. Yo como siempre cubriéndole las espaldas con el Zar y siempre lo persuadí de que las habladurías eran solo eso y nada más. Con el tiempo creo que Seiya se fue enamorando del espíritu libre y joven de aquella bella dama, de su rebeldía, era como un espíritu del bosque, como las ninfas, tal vez es por esto que le confesó nuestro más oscuro secreto. Quise matarlo cuando me lo dijo, ella no debía enterarse, pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

La primera vez que ella nos vio con otros ojos, ya sabedora de nuestra naturaleza, nos dio una mirada de reproche, de condenación más nunca de temor, ella no temía a nada, sin duda era muy fuerte. Recuerdo que se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro en sus manos

-Ahora comprendo ese gélido mirar y la falta de tibieza en sus manos.

-Y no nos temes? Somos criaturas muy peligrosas, predadores, ahora ya no estas a salvo entre nosotros- fue mi fría respuesta

-No, yo no temo morir, es más, me intriga saber más sobre ustedes, la cuidad hace un par de años habla de criaturas nocturnas pero siempre creí que eran supersticiones absurdas de plebeyos ignorantes, pero ahora veo que los tenía más cerca de lo que creí.

-Y no te sorprende?- La miré fijamente

-En cierto modo, sí, pero ya creía que Seiya no era un ser humano ordinario.

-Ves? Soy muy bueno en lo que hago!- reía Seiya ante las palabras de su princesa.

-Que modestia!- le dije sin dejar de mirar a Rei.

-Claro, ella se merecía saber nuestros dones- aclaró Seiya como excusándose de habérselo contado.

-No me debes explicaciones inútiles, lo hecho, hecho está, ahora debes preocuparte que nadie más lo sepa, ya sabes que pasaría, esta cuidad ya no es la misma que cuando llegamos, se ha expandido bastante y una revuelta podría ser perjudicial para nosotros.

Ambos asintieron ante mis advertencias, yo sabía que ahora había que ser mucho más cautelosos que antes, pero no pude imaginar que el Zar tenía algo entre manos.

Así pasaron los noches con tranquilidad, ellos seguían en su romántica esfera de pasión, mientras que yo les cuidaba el pellejo; una noche como cualquier otra, muy poco después del atardecer me tocó ir a palacio por petición del monarca, cuando entré, me esperaba con su séquito de guardias en la entrada, quedé bastante impresionado, eran unos 200 hombres dispuestos a dar su vida por su rey, los observé con desprecio y seguí mi camino hacia donde estaba el Zar, me esperaba con una mirada acusadora, él sabía algo que yo estaba tratando de esconder…

-Su Excelencia, lo esperaba- me dijo cuándo me presenté ante él

-Buenas noches Majestad- hice una reverencia ante él- de qué trata el asunto tan importante que debe discutir conmigo.

-Es sobre su protegido y mi hija- me dijo sin rodeos, sin duda Rei heredó el carácter de su padre.

-Se refiere a Valois?- dije aparentando incredulidad

-Exactamente, mis hombres han seguido a mi hija y saben que ésta se encuentra en su mansión, tiene algo que decir al respecto?

Se me agotaban las palabras, él lo sabía, y si decidía mandar a sus guardianes a la mansión yo no estaría allí para protegerlos.

-Pues creo que sus hombres Majestad, deben de informarle mejor, su hija debe estar en sus aposentos, y le aseguro que el Duque de Valois no se encuentra en la mansión, está de viaje por Europa- le dije tratando de convencerlo de su error.

-Ya basta de engaños!- gritó azotando lo copa que tenía en las manos contra la pared- lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, sólo esperaba el momento perfecto para concretar mis planes.

-Y qué es lo que sabe? Majestad?- pregunté con arrogancia, de cualquier modo yo podría persuadirlo de sus ideas.

-Tienes idea de lo que he hecho con personas que han sido menos altaneras conmigo? Te aprovechas de tu posición ante mí, pero es hora de terminar con esto. Sé que ellos son amantes los he visto por los pasillos descaradamente demostrándose pasión. Sólo te llamé para que lo supieras y fueras testigo de su ejecución.

-Ejecución?- ahí estaba, nuestro más grande temor, cómo explicar que no moriría?

-Y tu castigo será la muerte por conspirar contra la corona y proteger a un traidor. Guardias!- gritó el Zar y en un segundo vi como una montaña de brazos de abalanzaban contra mí. A pesar de mi gran fuerza no pude más que someterme, no podía dejar en evidencia mi propia naturaleza, me llevaron a los calabozos y me dejaron allí esperando mi ejecución.

Pasaban las horas y trataba de sentir la presencia de los amantes ya descubiertos en el palacio, pero no sentía nada, tal vez aún no los encontraban, yo estaba tranquilo, después de todo lograría salir del calabozo sin mucho esfuerzo pero debía esperar. Cuando eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, llegaron 5 guardias con Seiya encadenado y lo encerraron en el calabozo junto al mío. Seiya los miraba con odio y se mofaba de ellos

-Jajajaja y creen que aquí voy a quedarme? Ya verán lo que les pasará cuando salga- les advertía mientras los guardias lo miraban con desprecio

-Ya ves lo que nos sucedió por tus imprudencias? Te dije que debías ser cauteloso! Pero a ti se te ocurre revolcarte con tu princesa en los pasillos del Palacio! Que imbécil eres! Estúpido! Ahora tendremos que irnos de este lugar para siempre! Te lo advertí y me arrastraste contigo! Jamás debí ayudarte!- le reproché con toda la furia que tenía dentro, quería desangrarle, quería cortarle la cabeza, estaba realmente furioso.

-Tranquilo Excelencia, no te alteres, ya saldremos de esta, además ya quería irme de aquí jajaja- dijo en su típico tono de burla.

-Excelencia? Deja de decir estupideces y piensa en lo que haremos para salir victoriosos de esta. Además, qué pasara con la entrometida de tu princesita? ya sabes lo que le pasará?.

A Seiya le cambio la mirada por completo a una que jamás había visto en él. Era angustia y preocupación, realmente estaba enamorado de ella.

-Con que no habías pensado en ella…lo más seguro es que su padre la condene a la muerte, ya sabes cómo son estos tipos y su orgullo herido, con suerte la enviarán al exilio, y todo por tus estupideces!-seguía gritándole.

-AAAAA!-gritó Seiya lleno de impotencia al saber el destino de su amada- Debemos salir de aquí en seguida Darien- y diciendo esto, de un solo golpe derribó la reja que lo separaba de la libertad, el guardia que estaba sentado observando nuestra discusión se puso de pie para volver a encerrarlo pero Seiya le cayó encima exterminándolo al instante, bebió toda su sangre y con ella supo los planes malévolos del Zar- Estamos en peligro- fue lo que me dijo antes de derribar la reja que cubría mi calabozo.

-Qué fue lo que viste?- le pregunté intrigado.

-El Zar sabe de nosotros, sabe qué tipo de criaturas somos, está planeando matarnos al amanecer- me dijo con el rostro desfigurado.

-Antes debemos ir por la princesa, ella no puede correr la misma suerte- le dije para hacerlo reaccionar- debemos huir con ella.

-Sí, seguramente la tiene encerrada en su alcoba, vámonos.

Y nos fuimos a la habitación de la princesa que estaba protegida por 4 guardias armados con espadas. Al vernos, los guardias se prepararon para luchar, no fue difícil esquivarlos y matarlos al instante, bebí de ellos para saber exactamente lo que planeaba hacer el Zar, Seiya abrió de golpe la puerta y ahí estaba la princesa con la cara llena de golpes y la espalda sangrando por las heridas propinados por los latigazos de su padre.

-No hay que perder tiempo- Les dije- Esto es peor de lo que esperábamos.

Seiya tomó en sus brazos a Rei y salimos inmediatamente del palacio con rumbo hacia hacía nuestro carruaje, nuestros caballos transilvanos corrían a una velocidad difícil de alcanzar por otros y nuestro destino sería España, pero nos refugiaríamos algún tiempo en Alemania para distraer a la guardia imperial. El viaje a Alemania duraría varios días, pero era la única opción que teníamos de salir los tres con vida.

Cuando íbamos saliendo de Moscú, un grupo de 300 guardias imperiales nos interceptó haciendo que volcara el carruaje, en el accidente la princesa salió gravemente lastimada, Seiya estaba lleno de ira, su princesa iba a morir y él viviría para siempre sin ella, se abalanzó sobre los guardias eliminando a la mayoría de ellos, su fuerza era impresionante, estaba poseído por la rabia, cuando yo recuperé el equilibrio luché junto a él para librarnos de aquellos molestos guardias, pero cuando creímos que saldríamos victoriosos, más y más guardias llegaban, eran un mar de golpes y espadas que sentíamos caer sobre nuestras heladas pieles pero sin efecto alguno de muerte, ninguno de ellos se sorprendió, sabían muy bien con qué tipo de criaturas estaban lidiando, el agotamiento era evidente, si bien los golpes y las estocadas no nos herían, el cansancio de la lucha se apoderaba de nuestros cuerpos, hasta que en un intento desesperado nos abatimos ante todos ellos y sin percatarnos de la presencia del Zar entre la multitud, una fuerte punzada se hundió en mis entrañas sin dejarme realizar movimiento alguno…

-Una…espada de... plata?- balbuceé ante el inminente dolor que ésta provocaba dentro de mí

-Darien!- Gritó Seiya cuando vio mi sangre muerta derramada en el piso- inmediatamente se dirigió hacia mí, siendo víctima de nuevos golpes.

La daga estaba enterrada al costado de mi abdomen, sentía como el filo de la plata clavaba dentro de mis entrañas y destruía todo a su paso…¿acaso había llegado mi hora?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 10**

Miré mis manos empapadas en sangre y sentí desfallecer, todo se tornaba oscuro, dos vampiros contra un ejército de guardias imperiales, debimos huir cuando aún podíamos…

Maldito!- oí gritar a Seiya al verlo abalanzarse contra el Zar con los colmillos sedientos de sangre. Pero en un movimiento inesperado, el Zar sacó nuevamente una daga con filo de plata y lo amenazó con esta, Seiya sin poder moverse ardía de furia, aquel hombre había sido capaz de asesinar a su propia hija y de apuñalar a su amigo con el propósito de verlo morir, sin dudas el monarca lo odiaba.

A lo lejos divisé a un grupo de soldados de élite, todos con sables plateados en alto y rodeando a Seiya lo ataron con fuertes cadenas que sin duda eran de plata también, él seguía inmóvil, mirando hacia el carruaje en donde se lograba divisar la mano de su amada. Luego de unos momentos el Zar ordenó a sus soldados de élite transportar a Seiya y a mí al centro la ciudad, y a su hija en un carruaje distinto cerca de ahí- la princesa aún no está muerta Seiya- logré decirle después de haber estado un rato inconsciente en el carruaje.

-Lo sé, pero pronto este maldito infeliz la matará- dijo con los ojos enardecidos de ira.

Luego el carro se detuvo, los guardias de élite nos sacaron de él, a Seiya lo sujetaron en el centro de la plaza en un fuerte mástil rodeándolo con cadenas de plata, y a mi…a mí me tiraron al piso, yo no valía la satisfacción del Rey, estaba casi muerto y a punto de ver morir a mi amigo. Sacaron a la princesa del carruaje en el que iba, su padre la alzó en sus brazos y la miró con desprecio.

-Éste es el amargo camino que te está destinado por involucrarte con criaturas de ultratumba…ahora tu castigo será verlo morir.

-Nooooooooooooooooo!, padre por favor no lo hagas!- se oyó un grito ahogado entre la muchedumbre que se reunía en el lugar.

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de suceder, los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir por detrás de la cuidad y no podía hacer nada por ayudarle…fue el trago más amargo que he bebido en mi historia. Arrastrándome por el piso sin que la élite imperial lo notara logré esconderme entras las penumbrosas calles, en la oscuridad de las sombras que se formaban en un callejón, hui como las ratas, me sentí despreciable, a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de Seiya diciéndome que huyera del lugar en un idioma que jamás los humanos entenderían, en ese momento estaba completamente condenado, casi desangrado por completo, apenas podía levantarme y Seiya estaba a punto de morir calcinado por los rayos del sol, de pronto giré la vista hacia él, siempre escondido entre las sombras libre de la luz del sol, y lo vi, vi como su piel se tornaba roja ante los inminentes rayos de sol que quemaba en su blanquecina piel, vi como su cuerpo se calcinaba ante mis ojos, vi como maldecía al Zar por su suerte, como la princesa se arrojaba a los brazos de él y un último intento por besarlo terminó con el rostro desfigurado por las llamas, fue aterrador; cuando ya no se oían los gritos de dolor de Seiya, toda la multitud había quedado en silencio, un silencio casi perpetuo que inundó mis oídos y vi como la princesa tomaba la empuñadura de la daga del Zar por sorpresa y sin esperar a que la detuvieran lo miró a los ojos y con la mirada llena de odio la clavó en su delgado abdomen, cayendo al suelo al instante…pobre mujer, se suicidó tras ver morir a su amante, a su amado, jamás concebí lo que era el amor por eso nunca podría llegar a imaginarme lo que ella sintió al verlo morir, fue desgarrador, una escena macabra que jamás se apartará de mis pensamientos…

Estuve un momento más observando hasta que me di cuenta de que me buscaban también, hui como pude, arrastrándome por las calles de Moscú en las sombras que provocaban las casas en el día, encontré un sótano muy lúgubre no muy lejos de ahí, y en él me refugié todo el día hasta el anochecer, bebiendo la sangre de las ratas que ahí se encontraban para no terminar de desangrarme por completo, jamás había bebido sangre de animales, menos la de las ratas, me parecía algo asqueroso y repugnante, un Duque como yo no podría caer en esas bajezas, pero la situación no era la mejor como para regodearme, mi herida seguí ahí, intacta, no dejaba de sangrar, y no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo parar la hemorragia.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 11**

"Setsuna jamás me dijo cómo curar una herida hecha por un arma de plata, después de todo no fue tan buena maestra, eso fue algo que tuve que aprender sólo al igual que muchas otras cosas…

Cuando pienso en aquel fatídico amanecer, se detiene el tiempo, fue tan horroroso que creo que un mortal jamás se recuperaría de aquella impresión, como mínimo enloquecería para luego ser internado en algún psiquiátrico".

Darien llevó su mano al costado izquierdo de su abdomen, aún podía sentir como el filo de esa daga había dejado marcada para siempre su piel, su cuerpo, algo que jamás perdonaría al agresor.

"Esta maldita cicatriz…me recuerda siempre que a pesar de vivir por tantos años, nadie es poseedor de la vida eterna, en cualquier momento puede llegar un imbécil como el Zar y arrebatarme de un puñal la vida, claro que yo le arrebaté mucho más que eso…fue el precio por quitarme al único ser en el mundo que me hizo compañía, Seiya era más que un amigo, era como el hermano que perdí hace tantos siglos atrás, sus ideales eran igual de desquiciados que los de él…el único consuelo que me queda es haber bebido hasta la última gota de sangre de toda la familia del Zar y ver en sus ojos la desesperación y el temor a la muerte…esa fue mi venganza".

Darien se levanta de aquel enorme sillón y abre las delicadas cortinas de golpe, la luz de la luna reflejaba por completo el pálido rostro del vampiro quien al sentir la luz en sus ojos cerró los párpados inmediatamente, hacía ya tanto que no sentía los rayos de luz de la luna en sus ojos que ahora casi dañaban. Dio media vuelta y salió de aquella habitación, el recuerdo de la muerte de su amigo sacudió aún más sus recuerdos. Bajó por las largas escaleras de aquella hermosa mansión, abandonada por el tiempo, y se dirigió al salón, testigo de tantos bailes y romances, no había duda que el estar nuevamente en su hogar había hecho que todos sus recuerdo afloraran en su memoria…

Recorriendo cada lugar de la antigua mansión su mente volaba a lugares diferentes en el tiempo, aquellos momentos vividos allí eran sus más preciados recuerdos junto a los vividos en Moscú antes de su persecución.

Luego de revisar cada rincón, entro al despacho que alguna vez utilizó para sentarse en la silla tras el enorme escritorio, abrió algunos cajones en los cuales encontró papeles casi desintegrados por efecto del tiempo, apenas podía leer sus escritos pues casi estaban en blanco, allí encontró la carta que alguna vez le do a Andrew, su sirviente, esbozó media sonrisa y siguió hojeando los papeles. Posteriormente cerró el cajón y se quedó divagando la vista por la habitación…En ese momento sintió una punzada en la cicatriz que le había dejado el puñal del Zar, cerró los ojos y llevó ambas manos a la herida para comenzar a recordar…

"Cada vez que pienso en esta herida siento la ira recorrer por mis venas, ese maldito Zar, debí haberle hecho más daño del que le hice…

Pero creo que ya es hora de continuar con la historia que dejé pendiente, es obvio que sobreviví a aquella herida, pero estuve en los brazos de la muerte, y jamás lo olvidaré…

Y ahí estaba, tirado en el lúgubre sótano de alguna estúpida casa que jamás conocí…sólo las ratas me hacían compañía, a lo lejos escuchaba las miles de pisadas de los soldados de la élite imperial que me buscaban, abriendo las casas de golpe inspeccionando cada rincón esperando encontrar pistas mías, creían que yo dejaría algún rastro, para haber sido guardias de élite no eran muy inteligentes…

Llevaba dos noches en ese asqueroso lugar, dos noches desde la muerte de Seiya y la princesa Rei, y con cada minuto que pasaba el dolor era más profundo, la maldita herida sangraba más y más y el saber que yo no había podido salvarlos me envenenaba el corazón, el perder a un ser querido hasta para un vampiro es doloroso, compartí tan gratos momentos con él que aún me es increíble pensar que esté muerto, nunca supe como el Zar se enteró de nuestro origen, ni mucho menos de cómo cazarnos ni de cómo matarnos, pero para ese tiempo ya eran muy fuertes los rumores de que "las criaturas de la noche" como solían llamarnos, ya se estaban apoderando de Moscú, y los llamados "cazadores" comenzaron a involucrarse en las historias de vampiros, tal vez contrató a alguno de estos charlatanes para que le diese información nuestra…no lo sé, y hoy ya no me interesa.

Casi por instinto vendé mi herida, aunque con eso no resolví nada, la sangre fluía como el torrente de un río caudaloso, ya casi no sentí mis extremidades, estaba mareado, y la sangre de las ratas no me estaba ayudando, como pude decidí a la tercera noche salir de ahí, si no me movía la guardia imperial me encontraría, ya habían atracado a la mayoría de las viviendas cerca de ahí. Al paso más veloz que pude salí del sótano mientras la pobre familia dormía plácidamente, salí de la casa y caminé sin un rumbo fijo por las calles mientras mi herida dejaba huellas de sangre a su paso.

Caminé por horas, mientras no veía un alma en la calles, la sed me estaba consumiendo, la herida me estaba matando y no había ni una maldita alma en las calles para beber… de pronto la vi…ahí estaba, aquella hermosa joven que deslumbró mis sentidos, como fiera en celo me acerqué a ella sin darme cuenta, era una doncella que salía de un burdel, aunque eso no me importó, su belleza no era la de una joven que frecuenta esos lugares, mucho menos de una mujer que trabaja en él…debió haber tenido unos 15 años, su nombre jamás lo supe, ni me interesó saberlo, yo sólo quería beber de ella, sentía que si probaba de su fresca sangre mis heridas sanarían, poco a poco mis colmillos comenzaron a salir de mi boca, estaba como poseído, mi cuerpo no respondía a mi órdenes, yo sólo reaccioné cuando me abalancé sobre ella con la poca fuerza que tenía y caímos al suelo, me miró con temor en sus ojos mientras mis colmillos estaban totalmente a la vista, y cuando estuvo a punto de gritar, los clavé en su delicado cuello, y bebí hasta más no poder, sentí como su pulso disminuía, y como sin pensarlo mi herida dejaba poco a poco de doler, era maravilloso, el mayor éxtasis que jamás sentí…Esa niña tenía el mismo misterio de Setsuna, aunque ella no era vampiro. Cuando recobré las conciencia luego del éxtasis que me dio su sangre, encontré su cadáver sin vida entre mis brazos, de pronto sentí unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, y la abracé hasta casi oír el sonido de sus huesos quebrarse ante la fuerza de mi abrazo, sin duda sería una bella mujer, una melena de cabellos tan negros que se podía ver un reflejo púrpura en ellos, ojos oscuros al igual que su cabellos con un inocente esplendor, tez blanca como la mía, brillante ante la luz de la luna que adornaba su frío rostro ya sin vida. La cargué entre mis brazos y por un momento sentí los deseos de no haberla matado, aunque si no lo hubiese hecho sería yo el cadáver y no ella…la llevé a una oscura plazoleta en la que sólo se veía el resplandor de algunas velas en las casa aledañas y dejé su gélido cuerpo en una banca frente a un majestuoso árbol, recogí una rosa blanca de un rosal que estaba junto a la plaza y la puse entre sus manos, me quedé allí observándola por unos instantes hasta que oí una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos…-Hotaru!- Se oyó gritar a lo lejos la voz de una preocupada mujer- Hija dónde estás?- No sé si estaría buscando a aquella muchacha que yo acababa de asesinar, pero era claro que no me quedaría a averiguarlo, así es que salí de aquel lugar y como fue nuestro plan con Seiya me dirigí nuevamente a la frontera para huir para siempre de Moscú, refugiarme algún tiempo en Alemania para luego continuar mi viaje a España y esconderme para siempre de mis perseguidores".


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12**

"Nuevamente había quedado solo, abandonado en mi propia tristeza con cientos de botellas de vodka por beber, y con la misma lujuriosa sed que me amargaba la existencia, cada día me era más difícil satisfacer mi paladar con sangre fresca, las víctimas cada día eran más mayores o tenían su sangre envenenada por ginebra o algún otro tipo de alcohol, los países abarcaban más territorios por lo que ya ni los bosques me eran seguros, tarde varios días en llegar a Alemania, decidí ir en carruajes o corriendo por el bosque velozmente pues mi herida aún no sanaba del todo para volar. Me dirigí a aquel pueblo en el que conocí a Seiya, estaba abandonado y el olor a muerte y putrefacción se sentía por doquier, ahí seguían aún los cadáveres de los que asesiné, ya casi los puros huesos, nadie había vuelto a pisar ese miserable lugar desde que me fui, y yo no me quedaría mucho tiempo a esperar a alguien, sólo pasé por mi antigua casa, saqué un par de libros y me fui en búsqueda de alguna nueva víctima que saciara mi enorme apetito. Debo decir que después de probar la joven sangre de aquella muchacha ninguna volvió a saberme como la de ella, sin lugar a dudas era sublime, majestuosa, exquisita, jamás había probado la sangre de una virgen, y creo que eso es lo que le daba ese sabor a niñez e inocencia que refrescaba cada uno de mis sentidos y cada vez que lo recordaba la excitación recorría mi cuerpo y debía buscar a alguna doncella que satisficiera otro tipo de deseos…

Una vez que crucé Alemania, mi herida ya estaba mucho mejor, la sangre joven la alimentaba muy bien y la sanaba, por lo que ya podía volar para poder llegar más pronto a España, pero eso jamás sucedió...

Por cada cuidad que pasaba veía carteles en los que se relataban los hechos acontecidos en Moscú y que me estaban buscando, y en todas las ciudades en las que estuve la guardia imperial del Zar me seguía, yo jamás dejé rastros en los lugares en los que estuve, por lo que creo que los acompañaba un cazador, y gracias a él siempre daban con mi paradero, nunca permanecí más de una semana en ningún lugar, ellos me seguían a donde quiera que iba, era extremadamente estresante pasar huyendo. Una vez que pude volar bien, me dirigí hacia el norte de Alemania, hasta llegar a la frontera con Dinamarca, y allí me escondí por un par de días más, pero sabía que la guardia imperial pronto llegaría por lo que decidí idear un plan para liberarme de ellos, pero sabía que el cazador sabría cómo combatir conmigo, por lo que cada plan que mi maquiavélica mente forjaba, terminaba desechado gracias al cazador…hasta que al fin pensé en que la única forma de deshacerme del fastidioso cuerpo de la Elite Imperial, era regresar por última vez a Moscú y cortar el problema de raíz…debía asesinar al Zar.

Así pasaron los días mientras tramaba mi malévolo plan. Ya me encontraba muy cerca de Moscú, escondido entre las sombras de la noche sin que nadie reconociera el brillo de mis ojos, a lo lejos divisé a un grupo de soldados, por lo que entré en una taberna que se encontraba en el lugar, grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrar que esa taberna estaba llena de vampiros, era un antro clandestino, un lugar de perdición para cualquier humano que se atreviese a entrar en él, yo había oído rumores de que esa clase de lugares existían, pero jamás me imaginé que estaría tan a la vista de todo el mundo…muy buena estrategia, esconderse a plena vista del enemigo, eso mismo haría yo. Mi fui adentrando en aquel misterioso lugar, olía a lujuria y deseo, a muerte y desolación, era muy oscuro, pero nosotros vemos mucho mejor en la oscuridad por lo que no tuve problemas para esquivar a los que se interponían en mi paso, no tenía un objetivo fijo, sólo recorría el lugar expectante de encontrar a alguien…más bien a ella, a Setsuna, por alguna razón sentí su presencia allí, aunque el rastro no era muy fresco, por lo que supuse que ya se había marchado, de pronto sentí como unas manos me sostuvieron por la espalda y me arrojaban contra la pared que se encontraba 5 metros más allá.

-Pero quién demonios te crees para atacarme así?- le grité con furia a mi agresor mientras este me veía con ojos llenos de rabia, y de …venganza?

-Tú eres un cobarde! Por tu culpa lo asesinaron! No hiciste nada! Ahora pagarás por su muerte!- me gritó un platinado con los ojos enrojecidos por la ira contenida.

-A qué diablos te refieres?- me levanté del suelo y le hice frente, aquel vampiro era más bajo que yo, pero se notaba que poseía mucha fuerza, no debía fiarme.

-Gracias a ti mataron a mi hermano!, te haré pagar cada uno de sus gritos de dolor!- y diciendo esto se abalanzó contra mí con sus blanquecinos colmillos para clavarlos en mi cuello, ese tipo quería matarme de un solo golpe.

Logré esquivarlo, pero nada lo detuvo, una y otra vez se abalanzaba contra mí, mientras los demás vampiros hacían una ronda a nuestro alrededor y observaban indiferentes ante los ataques que aquel vampiro de ojos verdes me propinaba.

Cuando dejó de atacarme, yo me abalancé contra él y en un rápido movimiento le agarré del cuello alzándolo con mi mano derecha hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso, luego puse mi mano abierta delante de su rostro tratando de leer sus pensamientos, era un experto en esta práctica, siempre conseguía saber lo que quería, y aquel platinado no opuso resistencia, por lo que cerré mis ojos concentrándome en mi objetivo…hasta que lo encontré.

Abrí bruscamente mis ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces solté a aquel muchacho, lo miré un tanto sorprendido y asustado, él tenía razón en reclamarme y yo jamás me perdonaría por haber dejado morir a Seiya…

-Tú….-logré al fin pronunciar palabra- Tú…eres el hermano de…

-Seiya!-me dijo tirado en el suelo quitándome las palabras de la boca.

-Debemos hablar- le dije dándome media vuelta para dirigirme a la puerta trasera de aquel antro, no deseaba que los demás vampiros vieran la paliza a la que estaba dispuesto a someterme con tal de borrar un poco los remordimientos de mi memoria.

El vampiro me siguió sin decir palabras, y una vez cerrada la puerta del aquel adictivo lugar le dije "puedes comenzar" y sin más cerré mis ojos y sentí cómo sus garras se clavaban en mi cuello, sentí cómo pateaba mi estómago haciéndome caer al suelo, el dolor era intenso pero lo dejaría sacar toda la rabia que tenía adentro, yo en su lugar me hubiese matado a golpes…de pronto una de sus patadas golpeó directamente la herida propinada por la daga de plata, y ésta comenzó a sangrar…él lo notó, y me miró extrañado, era obvio que por más golpes que me diera jamás sangraría como estaba sangrando, se detuvo y levanto mi abrigo para ver cómo mi camisa blanca se tornaba en un color carmín, la rasgó y vio la enorme apuñalada que tenía al costado de mi abdomen…se alejó rápidamente de mí, como asustado por la herida, yo sólo reí y le deje "es por esto que no pude salvarle…" y llevé mi mano a un costado para tratar de apaciguar el dolor.

-Una…navaja de plata…te hirieron con una navaja de plata….cómo diablos sobreviviste, nunca vi una herida así de profunda y menos a un vampiro que sobreviviera.

-No lo sé…la sangre joven de una virgen…creo.

-Dime, eso fue antes o después de que él muriera.

-Antes…el maldito Zar me apuñaló y cuando Seiya se abalanzó contra él para ayudarme los guardias lo atraparon y lo ataron…y creo que ya sabes el resto…casi muero allí, pero como pude logré escapar…yo lo vi morir…-y al decir esto mis ojos enrojecidos por la rabia se comenzaron a cristalizar, cómo era posible que hubiese sobrevivido, debí haber muerto yo también.

-Veo que estaba equivocado, nadie sabe esa parte de la historia, todos creen que como un miserable cobarde huiste cuando atraparon a Seiya con su amante y que por eso te busca la guardia del Rey…y los demás vampiros…

-Los demás vampiros?- le dije aterrado ante la idea de que decenas de vampiros quisieran asesinarme.

-Sí, yo corrí la voz de que si te encontraban te trajeran ante mí para cortarte la cabeza con mis propias manos…te he buscado por todos lados, y te he perseguido junto con la guardia del Zar. Eres el personaje más perseguido en todo el mundo Excelencia, Duque de Orleans...y está en mis manos el que dejes de serlo.

-Tú…tú eres el maldito cazador!, pero cómo! Si eres un vampiro al igual que yo! Cómo puedes ayudar al enemigo.

-El enemigo de mi enemigo…es mi amigo, habías escuchado eso?

Pensé en esa respuesta por unos momentos, era obvio, el Zar quería asesinarme al igual que él, por eso se aliaron. –Entonces ese maldito regordete no tiene la intención de matarnos a todos, sólo a mí?

-Sólo a ti, porque traicionaste su confianza, él sabe de muestra existencia, y no le interesa en lo más mínimo, sólo te quiere a ti atado en un mástil a plena luz del día.

-Y lo que has visto ha cambiado las cosas? O de todas formas me asesinarás?- le pregunté con la mayor arrogancia del mundo.

-Jajajajaja, ahora entiendo por qué Seiya quería encontrarte, eres igual de arrogante que él, y sí, han cambiado las cosas, es obvio que con esa herida serías incapaz de ayudarlo…y sé también que por la obstinación de mi hermano los encontraron, no fue tu culpa que lo asesinaran…pero de igual forma necesitaba desquitarme.- como excusándose por haberme golpeado.

-Lo sé…- y diciendo esto me tendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

-Ahora tenemos que conseguir otra virgen para ti…si no, esa herida no parará de sangrar y como veo no podrás cumplir con tu cometido.

-Con que ya hurgaste en mis pensamientos…

-No – me dijo con seguridad- no es necesario leer tu mente para saber qué quieres matar al fastidioso del Zar, y yo te ayudaré, y ten por seguro que los demás también.

-Me serán de gran ayuda para poder escabullirme en el palacio, tengo pensado algo que le hará rogarme por su vida, quiero verlo desangrándose, quiero verlo humillado, quiero verlo hundiéndose en su propia escoria, quiero verlo….MUERTO!- Grité por la ira que se apoderaba de mí, y con los ojos totalmente enrojecidos.

El joven vampiro y yo entramos nuevamente al antro en busca de algunos vampiros que quisieran ayudarnos en nuestra empresa de venganza, yo seguía y seguía sangrando, y los demás lo notaban, pero al ver la herida se alejaban repudiando la esencia de la plata que aún estaba contenida en la cicatriz.

-Antes de seguir debemos conseguirte una virgen- me dijo el hermano menor de mi amigo Seiya al ver que la maldita herida seguía sangrando.

-Espera un momento- antes quiero que me digas por qué Seiya jamás de los años que estuvimos juntos no me dijo algo sobre ti- Le pregunté con desconfianza

-Hay muchas cosas que ignoras sobre el pasado de Seiya…él no era un vampiro como todos los demás, era demasiado rebelde y nuestro padre lo exilió de Francia…- Yo lo miré asombrado, jamás pensé que Seiya era un exiliado y menos que toda su familia fuese vampiro- En total somos 3 hermanos, Seiya era el mayor, luego viene Taiki que está en Francia y luego estoy yo, por cierto, mi nombre es Yaten.

-Si no me equivoco toda tu familia es de nuestra especie.

-No te equivocas, todos somos vampiros de la alta sociedad, desde cuando no estás en Francia?

-Desde hace ya mucho tiempo…ya casi no lo recuerdo.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho en las últimas tres décadas, se ha creado un vasto imperio de vampiros gobernado por Diamante, un maldito arrogante al que todos le debemos respeto, pero a mí no me interesa en lo más mínimo, fue él quien le exigió a mi padre que Seiya debía irse para siempre, o si no lo asesinarían…a pesar del imperio y todo, seguimos ocultos de los seres humanos, vivimos en un castillo bastante alejado de las demás ciudades, seguimos sus reglas y todo ha salido bien…Todos creen que él es el elegido, has escuchado hablar de la profecía?

-Claro que sí, sobre el vampiro que nos sacará de la penumbra en la que vivimos…pero si me dices que Diamante los mantiene viviendo alejados y ocultos, no creo que sea él aquel que nos revelará ante los humanos.

-Tal vez, pero es el único en todos los milenios en los que hemos vivido que se ha atrevido a unirnos en un clan, poco a poco el Castillo va creciendo, de ser unos cuantos en pocos años ahora somos más de 500, comprenderás que él es lo más cercano a nuestro Mesías.

-Y por qué desterró a Seiya?

-Porque sus ideologías no concordaban con la "silenciosa" y "discreta" vida de un vampiro.

-Lo sé, era bastante impulsivo y odiaba seguir las reglas, tuvimos muchos problemas por eso.

-Y fue la causa de su muerte, nuestro padre siempre lo supo, supo que moriría por su espíritu aventurero…y cuando se fue juró jamás volver y que nos olvidáramos de él para siempre, luego de eso mi madre no pudo más con el dolor y se quitó la vida clavando un puñal de plata en su corazón- al recordar sus ojos se nublaban y una lágrima rebelde cayó por su pálida mejilla, pero él la hizo desaparecer de inmediato pasando su mano por ella- y cuando supimos de su muerte…mi padre enloqueció, y me encomendó la misión de venir a buscar al maldito responsable, y fue aquí cuando supe que eras tú, claro que no sabía el resto de la historia…

-Y tu hermano…por qué no vino? No quería venganza?

-Por supuesto que la quería, pero debió quedarse, es la mano derecha de Diamante y su labor es requerida a diario por el Rey, por lo que no pudo venir.

En eso una fuerte punzada se apoderó de mi cuerpo y ardía, el dolor era casi insoportable y caí inconsciente al suelo…

No sé cuantos minutos habrán pasado desde que me desmayé pero el dolor no se iba, de nuevo era la maldita herida, estaba harto de ella, hubiese preferido morir a estar toda mi vida con esos agobiantes dolores, y estaba seguro de que no existían tantas vírgenes en el mundo que pudieran curar el dolor…Cuando abrí mis ojos me encontré a Yaten y un par de vampiros más entre los que se encontraban una hermosa rubia de larga cabellera con ojos celestes que centelleaban luces de pasión…era hermosa. Pero el dolor era tan insoportable que poco me pude concentrar en esa rubia compañía, giré un poco la cabeza y me percaté de que me encontraba sobre una cama y había una joven atada de pies a cabeza al lado de mi lecho

-Quien es ella- le pregunté a Yaten tratando de disimular el dolor

-Ella es la virgen que buscabas- y la rubia vampiresa se acercó a mí

-_Bon Appétit_- me dijo al oído y regalándome una sonrisa se alejó para ponerse al lado de Yaten.

No estaba para más preguntas, yo sólo me abalancé contra la joven virgen y bebí gota a gota su sangre, comencé a sentir la ardiente cicatrización de mi profunda herida a la vez que sentía como la muchacha perdía todas sus fuerzas, pero me detuve en seco a observarla, era tan hermosa que no quería dejarla morir…

-Debes acabarla toda, debes beber hasta su última gota, si no esa herida jamás sanará…-me decía la rubia que estaba tomada del brazo de Yaten.

-Lo sé- le respondí –pero no quisiera que muriese.

-Debes hacerlo Darien!, hazlo por Seiya, él merece que estés en las condiciones necesarias para vengar su muerte!- me gritó Yaten, y yo sólo cerré los ojos y vi una y otra vez el rostro de Seiya incinerándose por la luz del sol, no lo volví a pensar y me abalancé nuevamente contra aquella hermosa niña que sanaría por completo mis heridas".


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 13**

"A pocos minutos después de su muerte me sentí como nuevo, ya no era el mismo Darien de antes, no era el mismo misterioso vampiro, ya no quería vivir más entre las sombras, sin explicación la sangre de aquella joven había calado en lo más hondo de mi ser, quería ir y decirle al mundo sobre mí, lo poderoso que era y que podría hacer lo que quisiera y que todos se sometieran a mi voluntad…pero ahí venia de nuevo el recuerdo de aquella daga, mi poder no era eterno, cualquiera que supiera mi debilidad se aprovecharía de ella, por lo debía esperar, por lo menos hasta acabar con el Zar en Moscú, aquel hombre me sacaba de quicio, me enervaba la sangre el sólo pensar en su arrogancia y en lo despiadado que podría llegar a ser y sin lugar a ninguna duda lo último que verían sus ojos sería mi inhumana venganza…

-Que te sucede, te has quedado muy silencioso, su muerte era inevitable- me dijo Yaten al ver que mis ojos miraban un punto fijo en la cama.

-Lo sé- fue mi insípida respuesta.

Una risa inundó la habitación.

–Déjalo Yaten Kou, no ves que está disfrutando del momento? Ahora siente cómo la adrenalina corre por su cuerpo y un deseo inexplicable fluye por sus venas…no es delicioso? Siente que quisiera gobernar el mundo entero, se siente capaz de hacerlo todo…y no lo dudo que sería muy capaz de hacerlo…-terminó por decir la hermosa rubia que me miraba con unos ojos llenos de fuego, yo sólo sentí la presión en mi entrepierna…acaso era tan obvio lo que estaba pensando? O estaría leyendo mis pensamientos? Imposible! Yo no soy un vampiro principiante que no sabe bloquear lo que piensa, esa muchacha también ha experimentado el placer de beber de una persona virgen, de eso no hay dudas…pero ¿por qué? Acaso ella también fue herida? Debía averiguarlo a toda costa, su mirada me perturbaba, y su belleza me deslumbraba…y ya se me estaba haciendo imposible controlar mi deseo, por lo que decidí salir de aquella habitación en rumbo hacia el palacio, hoy sería el día en que la vida del hombre que asesinó a Seiya llegaría a su fin.

-A dónde crees que vas?- dijo una voz desde la oscuridad detrás de mí.

-A dónde crees tú?- le contesté sin detener mi paso por las calles de Moscú.

-Y creías que te iba a dejar saborear la venganza a ti solo?, Jamás! No me pierdo este momento Darien, por fin la muerte de Seiya será vengada.

-Entonces que haces ahí hablándole al viento? Apresúrate que no tengo toda la noche para esperar por ti y será mejor que me obedezcas en todo, esto será a mi manera ese hombre sufrirá las penas del infierno por haberme arrebatado a Seiya-

Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de correr a toda velocidad para llegar al palacio.

Cuando llegué allí, note que Yaten no me había seguido. "Cobarde" pensé, pero luego no sólo sentí su presencia, sino la presencia de cientos de vampiros alrededor de mí esperando sólo un gesto, una señal que les indicara cuales sería mis próximos movimientos y ellos estarían dispuestos a seguirme hasta la muerte.

Jamás me había comportado con tanta determinación, jamás me había sentido con tanto poder, era totalmente nuevo para mí…ellos estaban dispuestos a seguir mis órdenes, acaso me veían cómo a un líder? No lo sabía, pero me hacía sentir muy bien.

Me valí de la telepatía para comunicarles mis propósitos y que debían seguirme con cautela, pero que no hicieran nada hasta que yo les indicara, que permanecieran en las sombras hasta que yo les diera la señal y obedecieron, se quedaron escondidos entre las sombras de la noche mientras yo entraba a vista y paciencia de todos en el palacio, me miraban reconociendo mi rostro, la maldita guardia de élite del Zar, pero esta vez no hicieron nada por detenerme, con una sola de mis miradas podía sentir el miedo que provocaba en ellos, sus rostros palidecían ante mis pasos y sus cuerpos no reaccionaban a lo que sus cabezas les ordenaban…me sentía como un dios entre los humanos…y en cierta medida lo era.

Caminé por el salón hasta llegar al gran sillón en donde reposaba el incrédulo Zar quien me miraba con detenimiento tratando de creer que no era yo, pero mis palabras detuvieron sus pensamientos…

-Con que aquí te encuentras refugiado en tu propia escoria Majestad, he venido por ti, y espero que recuerdes muy bien la luz del sol porque ya no volverás a verla nunca más…

Me miró con los ojos llenos de temor, sus piernas temblaban al intentar pararse de su trono, y yo sólo sonreía, ver ese miedo y su cuerpo temblar ante mi presencia me hacía sentir majestuoso y victorioso a la vez, mi venganza por fin se llevaría a cabo y estaba dispuesto a gozarla gota a gota…

-O es que pensaste que no volvería a por tu cabeza?, Mataste al único ser en la vida que fue capaz de sacarme de la soledad y yo me encargaré de hacerte pagar por ello maldita basura!

-Sabía que algún día volverías…-aclaró un poco su voz para que no notara el miedo en sus palabras, pero fue inevitable- pero no sabía que lo harías tan pronto, que iluso eres en venir hasta aquí yo sé cómo eliminarte y al igual que en nuestro anterior encuentro puedo asesinarte! No sé cómo pudiste sobrevivir, pero no dejaré que sigas viviendo! Debes pagar por lo que le sucedió a mi hija!-terminó de decir para luego con el brazo dar la orden a los guardias para que me apresaran, pero estos no aparecieron, y en su rostro de dibujó una mirada de terror al ver como uno a uno los cuerpos de su "Guardia de Élite" eran apilados en el piso desangrados y mutilados por los otros vampiros que allí se encontraban.

-Y tú creíste que yo vendría sólo? Quien es el iluso ahora Majestad? Te haré pagar con lo que más amas en esta vida!- y me abalancé con furia sobre él y clavé mis afilados colmillos en su ancho cuello bebiendo violentamente algo de su sangre pues no quería que muriese tan fácilmente…yo quería verlo sufrir, quería verlo retorcerse en el suelo y pedir por su vida y por la de aquellos a quien amaba.

Cuando separé mi boca de su cuello lo tomé con una de mis manos y lo lancé contra un pilar del salón, calló al suelo y no pudo levantarse mas no había perdido la conciencia por lo que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos para que pudiese apreciar lo que en eso momento iba a ocurrir en aquel inmenso salón.

-Tráiganlos- les ordené a Yaten y a los demás vampiros del clan, y estos con una velocidad digna sólo de un poderoso vampiro arrojaron en medio del salón a tres individuos, las tres personas más importantes en la vida de aquel regordete sujeto que tenía los minutos contados.

-No!- se oyó gritar al ex poderoso rey de Rusia, que con sus últimas fuerzas rogaba por el bien de su familia.

-No? Es todo lo que puedes decir? Y cuando supliqué por Seiya tú que demonios hiciste? Lo MATASTE! Por qué creerías que yo no haría lo mismo con ellos?- y con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios me acerqué a aquellas tres personas y tomé del cuello al mayor de sus hijos, digno reflejo de su padre que lo único que hacía era temblar ante el tacto de mis gélidas manos…-No tiembles, acaso crees que Rei titubeó al quitarse la vida? Mira al hombre que está atrás de ti- le ordené- MIRALO!- le grité con más fuerza mientras el muchacho comenzaba a llorar- Ese hombre es el culpable de lo que hoy estás viviendo así es que agradéceselo, por su culpa hoy tú morirás!- y diciendo esto mordí su delgado cuello arrebatándole la sangre de un solo bocado-Deliciosa- alcancé a decir con los labios empapados de su juvenil sangre.

-Cómo pudiste matarlo! Demonio! Era mi hijo! Mi próximo heredero! Dios! Por qué lo alejaste de mi lado!

-Dios? Crees que fue dios el causante de esto? No trates de quedar bien con tu esposa y con tu pequeña niña majestad, ellas saben muy bien la clase de hombre que eres y saben que eres el único culpable de todo esto, y es por eso que hoy las verás morir ante tus ojos y cuando sientas que te he quitado lo más preciado en la vida y que ya no puedes más, me rogarás porque te asesine a ti también y te aseguro que en ese preciso momento te haré sufrir aún más y no existirá dolor en este mundo que te hará pagar por todo lo que me has hecho- y diciendo esto tomé a la mujer, la miré despiadadamente y la arrojé a los brazos de Yaten –Disfrútala- le dije –debe saber muy bien- y una risa maquiavélica salió de mis enrojecidos labios para después ver a Yaten consumar su venganza sobre la hermosa mujer que tenía por esposa el Zar.

-Jajajajajaja-comencé a reír- Quien tiene el control ahora? Estás sólo! Y nadie vendrá en tu ayuda.

-No! Por favor…no continúes ya he visto demasiado! Por favor! No la mates a ella también…es mi pequeña…lo último que me queda…no la mates… mi pobre Se…

-Cállate! Deja de lamentarte! Esa niña sólo pagará por las estupideces que has cometido!

-Excelencia, queda poco tiempo antes del amanecer…es hora.-me avisó una de los vampiros que estaba cerca de mí.

-Creo que seré un poco menos despiadado ahora, voy a hacer un poco más rápido todo esto te parece? Así podrás reunirte muy ponto con ellos en el infierno!

Y tomé a la preciosa niña en mis manos, no tenía más de 3 años, pero era hermosa, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y lloraba desconsoladamente por haber visto a su madre morir, una parte de mí se estremeció ante las lágrimas de aquella niña, ella era la inocencia pura…no debía pagar por los errores cometidos por su padre…la mire con dulzura y le susurré al oído –No temas cariño, no te haré daño, tú eres la única persona realmente inocente que está en esta habitación y no mereces morir, pero te pido que te quedes quieta para que nadie te haga daño si?- y ella aún asustada miró mis ojos y dejó de temblar, asintió con la cabeza y la dejé en el suelo acurrucada con una muñeca de porcelana que tenía en sus brazos.

-Es tú día de suerte majestad…algo de tus ruegos ha entrado en mi cabeza y dejaré vivir a tu pequeña hija…pero tu sufrimiento será el no saber qué será de ella, se quedará sola sin su familia y todo gracias a tus idioteces, serás el único culpable del cruel destino que sufrirá tu pequeña. –Rubeus! Llévatela, no deseo que sea testigo de lo que aquí va a ocurrir- y Rubeus sin discutir obedeció mi orden y se llevó a la pequeña niña de cabellos dorados a un lugar muy lejos de allí.

-Gracias- me dijo con la más moribunda de las sonrisas el fastidioso Zar

-Gracias? Crees que su vida de hoy en adelante será fácil? Deberías sentirte miserable, su destino se forjó gracias a tus malas decisiones!

-Pero estará con vida, ese será mi consuelo…ya me has quitado todo, mi hijo, mi esposa y por último a mi pequeña…a Rei…todos se han ido, ahora termina tu labor, quítame lo último que me queda Orleans…ya no merezco vivir…no sin ellos…

-Qué bueno que lo entendiste, y no, no mereces vivir, alguien tan cruel y despiadado como tú no merece la vida…ni siquiera yo (pensé, no me sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho, pero no podía dejar la muerte de Seiya impune, él debía pagar con su vida).

-Es hora Darien! Mátalo, así no lo haré yo!- Dijo Yaten impaciente de que las horas corrían y yo aún no acababa con él.

-Tranquilo, el momento ha llegado- Le dije a Yaten mirando el miserable cuerpo del hombre que tenía en frente.

-Muere!- le grité, y con la misma daga con la que había perforado mi cuerpo enterré con todo mi odio en su corazón, mientras volvía a clavar mis fuertes colmillos en su cada vez más débil cuello, bebí y bebí hasta que su pulso fue decayendo poco a poco y una y otra vez clavaba la daga en su cuerpo tratando de calmar la furia que tenía por el hombre que había dejado morir a Seiya…-tú quisiste que así fuera, una vida llena de malas decisiones provocaron tu prematura muerte…adiós para siempre Zar…y espero que encuentres el paraíso- le dije al oído una vez que dejé de beber, y en ese momento sentí cómo su corazón dejó de latir. Había muerto.

-Hay que irnos de aquí para siempre!- les ordené a los vampiros y todos partieron tras de mí hacia un rumbo desconocido para todos, menos para mí".


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 14**

Nunca volví a pisar Moscú…ni ningún lugar de Rusia, no por miedo, sino por remordimiento, la culpa de haber matado a personas inocentes…pero de alguna forma mi consuelo fue el saber que esa pequeña no murió…nunca más supe de ella…ni tampoco me atreví a preguntarle a Rubeus qué había hecho con ella…tal vez la asesinó, tal vez la abandonó, tal vez la convirtió…no lo sé, pero siempre que pienso en sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de miedo mi corazón o lo que queda de él se estremecen…

Después de esa noche yo no volví a ser el mismo, los demás vampiros ahora me respetaban y muchos me veían como a un líder, y jamás volvía a oír mi nombre…todos me llamaban "Excelencia" excepto la voluptuosa rubia y Yaten.

Yaten…ese chico se convirtió en mi sombra, o más bien en la sombra que algún día fue Seiya en mi vida, descubrí en él a un muy buen amigo, aunque lo más importante en su vida, para mí era el peor deseo con el que me había encontrado, su mujer…la hermosa rubia que lo acompañaba el día que me encontró, la bellísima mujer que no perdía oportunidad para seducirme. Y yo….para mí cada vez era más difícil resistirme a sus labios…cada vez que la besaba…no podía parar, encendía todos mis sentidos, sabía dónde tocarme, cómo hablarme, cómo seducirme…me descifraba tan fácilmente que todos mis escudos eran derribados con facilidad con un solo movimiento de sus deliciosas caderas…Mina…Mina…Mina…simplemente una diosa de la belleza, el amor y la seducción…

Cuando me alejé de Rusia me dirigí hacia mi mansión que aún estaba en Francia, recogí algunos papeles y me quedé por unas cuantas noches antes de partir con mi nueva familia al clan que se encontraba escondido en el Castillo del bosque reinado por Diamante, por fin conocería a aquel hombre del que tanto hablaba la profecía…

Una vez que llegamos, ellos me llevaron hacia el despacho de su gobernador, de su emperador, de Su Majestad como solían decirle…

-Con que tú eres el famoso vampiro que destruyó la dinastía del Zar de Rusia, deseaba con ansias conocerte Duque Shields de Orleans, una verdadero placer, espero que tu estadía sea placentera- y al decir esto vio cómo la mujer de Yaten no me quitaba los ojos de encima…sin lugar a dudas yo no aguantaría mucho tiempo más a sus insinuaciones.

-Diamante- le dije mirándolo de pies a cabeza- No creí que fueras tan joven- terminé por decir.

-Las apariencias engañan amigo mío…ten por seguro que tengo más años que tú…

-Lo sé, es muy probable…pero entonces por qué jamás saliste a la luz como nuestro mesías?-

-Osas cuestionar mis actos? Quien te crees? Que porque has obtenido algunas victorias en tu corta vida como vampiro puedes venir a cuestionar las decisiones de tu profeta?

-Te aseguro que en mi corta vida he hecho más cosas que tú…Majestad?- Le respondí sonriendo, si pensaba que iba a lamerle las botas estaba muy equivocado.

Su rostro estaba lleno de furia, estoy seguro que tenía ganas de lanzarse sobre mí y asesinarme…como si yo fuese a dejarlo.

Me marché de aquel lugar sin mirarle la cara, su presencia me fastidiaba a más no poder, todos consideraron que mi acto fue una osadía pero a mí nada me importaba, no le tenían miedo a aquel arrogante vampiro, y si él era nuestro salvador…yo prefería quemarme por la luz del sol a ser aliado de él.

Cuando llegué a la que iba a ser mi alcoba quede realmente asombrado, podría ser muy arrogante ese sujeto, pero sí que tenía muy buen gusto…acomodé mis cosas y recorrí todos los recovecos de aquel majestuoso lugar, ese sin dudas sería mi pequeño santuario…estaba en eso cuando de pronto tocaron con mucha sutileza la puerta.

Cuando abrí no podía creer lo que veía…era ella…La bellísima rubia vestida con encajes que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación…un hermoso vestido rojo…que llamaba a ser ferozmente destrozado…

Me miró con aquellos ojos insinuantes y me dijo

-No me vas a enseñar tu nueva alcoba?- al oír esas palabras con su voz ronca llena de pasión yo sólo la tomé de la mano y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo para cerciorarme de que no había nadie allí, la arrojé dentro cerrando la puerta para que nadie más fuera testigo de lo que estaba a punto de pasar allí adentro.

Una vez que me di la vuelta allí estaba…mirándome fijamente con los colmillos mordiendo su labio inferior sacando pequeñas gotas de su sedosa sangre…y…no aguanté más la tentación, la tomé entre mis brazos y con mi mano en su nuca llevé su sabrosa boca a mis labios para beber de las gotas de sangre que corrían por sus labios…

-Que sangre más deliciosa- le dije mirándola a los ojos llenos de lujuria que dedicaba para mí.- tan deliciosa como tú.

Y sin decir más comencé a bajar ese vestido semitransparente que de tan sólo verla con él se me hacía insoportable la presión entre la entrepierna, ella gemía con cada roce de mis manos, su piel era tan suave, como la misma seda, yo jamás había tocado una piel tan delicada como la de ella, incluso la piel de Michiru que era una mujer muy refinada no se comparaba con la sedosidad de Minako…sus labios, exigiendo más de mí y mis manos exigiendo más de ella cada vez exploraban más profundo entre sus rincones…

-Espero que esta vez no te detengas Excelencia…- "Excelencia" en sus labios sonaba maravilloso.

-No, ya no resisto más y necesito hacerte mía ahora!- fue la última palabra que dijimos por esa noche.

Recorrí con mis labios cada centímetro de su piel, haciéndola vibrar con cada caricia, yo sabía que estaba pecando con ella, pero no me importaba, esa mujer me deseaba tanto como yo, era necesario salir de aquel tormentoso castigo de querer tenerla, tal vez si la poseía una vez mi deseo por ella sería saciado…por lo menos eso fue lo que creí en ese momento.

Cuando su vestido estuvo por completo en el suelo pude ver con claridad su preciosa figura y mientras la acariciaba sentía sus gemidos a flor de piel, y con sus manos comenzó a desvestirme y a tocar mi pecho con pasión y sentir mi piel y con cada caricia suya sentí endurecerse aún más mi excitación.

Besé su cuello tratando de detener mis ganas por saborear nuevamente su sangre…bajé hasta sus redondos pechos besándolos con la mayor sutileza posible haciéndola gritar para pedirme más…y así sucedió, quería más y poco a poco mordía su bello cuerpo, mordí sus pezones uno a uno llevándola a lugares inesperados reclamando con mis labios el dulce sabor a miel de su blanquecina piel, bajé mis manos hasta sus muslos y desde allí sentí su humedad…eso me éxito aún más por lo que subí hasta su entrepierna e introduje mis dedos en ella haciendo que lograra el primer orgasmo de esa noche…

Luego que su agitada respiración se normalizaba, volvía a besar su labios reclamándolos como míos, y la tomé en mis brazos y la puse en la cama…"por fin serás mía", pensé, y nuevamente acaricie con pasión su sexo húmedo a causa del orgasmo anterior y abrí con cuidado sus piernas preparándola para mi llegada me miró con desesperación, ella anhelaba tanto como yo el unir nuestros cuerpos y sin esperar otra mirada de su parte me introduje en ella con toda la fuerza que tenía en mi cuerpo gimiendo por mi violenta llegada, gritando con desesperación, la lujuria era casi insoportable…comencé a moverme dentro de ella y con esos movimientos seguros y fuertes seguí hasta que nos acostumbramos el uno al otro, no me di cuenta cuando en un movimiento rápido quedó sobre mí, esa mujer parecía una felino, sus movimientos eran delicados y rápidos, demasiado flexible para llevar a cabo todas las ideas que mi mente traviesa planeaba hacerle. Se sentó sobre mí me miró con los ojos enardecidos llenos de fuego y comenzó con un baile que yo no pude resistir…vi como sus dorados cabellos se meneaban sobre mi pecho, era la imagen más erótica que había visto en mis 100 años de vida, su cara llena de pequeñas gotas de sudor reflejaba que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax junto a mí y en un veloz movimiento de mi parte la tomé por la cintura y la levanté de la cama y con fuerza la aprisioné entre la pared y mi cuerpo…noté que tembló ante el frío de la pared pero eso la excitó aún más aprisionando con sus piernas toda mi cintura la comencé a embestir con fuerza besando su frente de vez en cuando y cuando estábamos a punto de alcanzar la gloria clavé mis colmillos en su delicado cuello para hacer aún más placentero nuestro orgasmo…

Fue inolvidable, ambos caímos rendidos a la cama, y no nos importó el tiempo, ni el lugar…sólo estábamos los dos, los nuevos amantes que por primera vez hacían el amor…"


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 15**

-Minako! Minako!- se oyó gritar en los oscuros pasillos del castillo de Diamante - Mina! Dónde diablos te metes mujer!...espero que no lo hayas hecho otra vez…-Dijo tomando su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras con la otra tomaba su cintura.

-Por qué la buscas tanto si ya sabes dónde está- dijo la tenebrosa voz de Malachite quien estaba de brazos cruzados afirmado en la pared con los ojos cerrados dirigiéndose al angustiado Yaten.

-No lo sé…-dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Esa mujercita tuya es todo un caso…sabes perfectamente que desde que Orleans llegó no le ha quitado la vista de encima…tal vez por fin calló en sus redes.

El joven platinado no dijo nada, solo su sombrío rostro retrataba lo infeliz que era en esos momentos.

-Pero no te pongas así…sabes que ella siempre regresa a ti después de todo.

-No sé por qué aun me sorprende- dijo desilusionado Yaten.

-Porque la amas…así es el amor…duele, hiere, quema y cuando crees que no puedes sufrir más por amor…ella llega y te arranca el corazón y lo destroza en mil pedazos…-dijo Malachite agachando la mirada.

-Malachite…yo no quise hacértela recordar.

-No te preocupes, sabes? nuestras mujeres se parecían en algo, pero tienen una gran diferencia.

-Cuál?- Preguntó intrigado Yaten.

-Que Minako siempre vuelve al nido y Zoycite…solamente voló con otro pájaro más grande. Mejor dejemos de recordar cosas que no tienen sentido…ve a tu alcoba y espérala allí, ya está por amanecer, verás que pronto regresará.

-Y si no lo hace? Y si está con él?

-Bueno, si eso sucede no será la primera vez no es cierto? Deja de hacerle daño a tu corazón y vete a descansar.

-Aahh (suspira) creo que tienes razón…Gracias.

Ambos vampiros se dan una última mirada de compasión el uno al otro y dan media vuelta para dirigirse a sus respectivas alcobas.

-Fue el mejor sexo que he hecho en mi vida…Excelencia.-decía una despeinada Mina enredada en las sedosas sábanas del lecho junto a Darien.

-Me preguntaba…qué diría él si se enterara?...esto estuvo mal…lo sabía desde un principio…pero con ese menear de caderas…Aaa! fue imposible que no callera en tus garras.

-Tranquilo…él ya lo sabe.

-Qué? –dijo Darien rompiendo con la calma de aquel ambiente.

-No era un misterio para nadie de este castillo el deseo que hacías brotar en mi…y crees que él no se habría dado cuenta de que su mujer andaba con ansias de otro?...que ingenuidad de tu parte Excelencia…él único problema en todo esto es que él es demasiado bueno para mí…no lo merezco.

Por un momento Darien quedó pensativo por aquellas palabras de la rubia…sería que acaso Yaten estaba acostumbrado a que ella le fuese infiel? Y de ser así, por qué lo aguantaría? Sin duda si esa fuese su mujer (y vaya que las ganas no le faltaban) jamás permitiría que otro hombre hiciera lo que hizo él con ella en la alcoba.

-Debo irme Darien, ya está amaneciendo….fue una estupenda velada, pero es hora de volver.

-Vete…yo no te detendré- Y diciendo esto se dio media vuelta en el lecho y comenzó a dormir, mientras ella poco a poco se vestía para ir con él…su esposo, el único hombre que a pesar de su grave defecto estaba y estaría siempre a su lado.

"Que mujer más pasional…qué mujer más ardiente…que mujer! (Suspira y sonríe de lado) que mujer…Pero que afortunado es Yaten, una mujer como Minako no se encuentra en todas partes…aunque debo decir que me preocupa un poco en el estado que quedará nuestra amistad después de lo que pasó entre ella y yo…espero que no se entere".

_Darien POV_

Esa fue mi conclusión luego que ella dejó mi alcoba…estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando el amanecer se avecinaba y era hora de cerrar las ventanas con aquellas cortinas de hierro. Que miserable vida pasar encerrándose escondido de los rayos del sol…sin lugar a dudas soy un maldito miserable…Miserable? ahora me daban los ataques a la conciencia…cómo pude ser capaz de acostarme con la mujer de mi amigo? Que estupidez, yo sabía que debía detenerme…pero mi maldito cuerpo no respondía!...espero que no vuelva a pasar…mi maldita conciencia no funciona cuando debería…

Luego de ese repentino ataque de moralidad, o como quieran llamarle, traté de cerrar mis ojos en un vago intento para no seguir recordando las curvas peligrosas de aquella mujer, y por fin conseguí conciliar el sueño…

Pasaron unos cuantos días antes de que Yaten se acercara a mí…varios días en que no vi a su mujer, varios días en los que la culpa me mataba, varios días en que no podía ni salir de la alcoba para no encontrarme con ellos…cobardía, esa era la mejor palabra para definir mi actuar, hasta que estuve obligado a salir de mi cueva puesto que Su Majestad requería de mi presencia en el salón del Castillo.

-Hasta que apareces- dijo dedicándome una mirada cortante Diamante.

-Estaba ocupado- le respondí con la misma sequedad.

-Escondiéndote?, tranquilo Orleans, no debes preocuparte, nadie te recriminará…te aseguro que no hay vampiro en este Castillo que no haya sucumbido ante esa peligrosa tentación.

De qué diablos me estaba hablando este sujeto?…pero eso no lo averiguaría sino hasta hablar con el mismo Yanten.

-Qué necesitas de mí? Y te rogaría que fueras breve, tengo asuntos que atender- le dije ignorando por completo su comentario.

-Precisamente de esos asuntos que atender es por lo que te he llamado, necesito que atiendas tus deberes dentro del Castillo, o creías que envié por ti sólo para que estuvieras de visita?

-Entonces sé rápido y dime qué es lo que quieres que atienda.

-Debes ir al pueblo que está al Este de aquí, los suministros de sangre se nos están agotando, y no queremos ver vampiros hambrientos no es cierto?

-Claro que no, eso sería como un apocalipsis, todos encerrados aquí y con hambre…Iré de inmediato.

-Espera…no irás sólo, Yaten irá contigo.

-Pero yo puedo encargarme- le dije mirándolo con los ojos enrojecidos, en verdad ese sujeto me irritaba.

-Osas desobedecer mis órdenes?

-No Señor…-me vi obligado a responder, una batalla con él era lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos.

De camino al poblado Yaten y yo no cruzamos palabra…y yo con cada paso que dábamos sentía como la culpa roía mis huesos.

-Sé cómo te sientes…no es necesario que disimules más.-me dijo con palabras seguras…él ya lo sabía.

-No creas que pretendo disculparme…-le dije tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza.-

-Lo sé, ese sí eres tú…jamás ni una gota de debilidad se ha visto en tu rostro, y espero que esta vez no sea la primera…Antes de seguir escuchando alguna explicación de tu parte, si es que la quieres dar, permíteme contarte una historia.

-Una historia? De qué hablas Yaten, vamos, yo no estoy para juegos.

-Es la historia de una mujer…y del hombre que se enamoró de ella…

En ese momento comprendí…él pretendía contarme cómo fue que terminó casado con esa lujuriosa mujer…y cual era ese defecto tan grande que ella había mencionado la noche que estuvimos juntos…estaría eso relacionado con lo que Diamante dijo sobre ella? Sólo me quedaba escuchar…y tal vez con eso se aclararía mis dudas.

-Está bien, si es eso lo que quieres, te escucharé- le dije tratando de no sonar indiferente por primera vez en toda mi vida.

-La conocí hace 80 años…ella bailaba para una compañía ambulante que divertía a las familias en las tardes de domingo, pero en las noches…bueno, en las noches por su cuenta divertía a los hombres del poblado con sus bailes de seducción y sus movimientos descarados.

En ese entonces yo ya era un vampiro desde hacía muchos años, y ella era sólo una chiquilla que soñaba con salir de su asquerosa vida de prostitución…

Una noche no muy distinta a cualquiera, la vi bailando para un desconocido, quitándose la ropa con sus delicados movimientos de cadera, se veía tan hermosa a pesar de la mala facha y la suciedad en su rostro y mirar…no lo pensé dos veces y de un golpe asesiné a aquel infame que osaba a gozar de aquella belleza divina que no le pertenecía, ella me miró aterrada, pero en su mirar logré ver la atracción que sintió por mí, en ese preciso momento a pesar del miedo que yo le infundía se abalanzó a mis brazos y me besó como jamás nunca ninguna mujer lo había hecho…llegué a la gloria con un solo beso, y esa noche hicimos el amor por primera vez…aún lo recuerdo, es el recuerdo más vivo que tengo en mi memoria.

Faltaban unas horas antes del amanecer y yo la había dejado dormida en la cama mientras con cautela me marchaba del lugar para que no me oyera, cuando había abierto la puerta sentí que alguien estaba tras de mí, puesto que sus aterciopelados brazos rodearon mi cintura y en apenas un susurro me dijo "Llévame junto a ti, por favor", fue tan dulce, tan inocente, a pesar de todo en sus ojos vi a esa niña encerrada en cuerpo de mujer que quería salir huyendo del destino que le había tocado vivir…"al lugar al que voy…tú no puedes ir, allí todos somos diferentes" logré decirle una vez que me solté de sus brazos, "Entonces yo quiero ser diferente, por favor, llévame junto a ti", vi en su mirar la tristeza y el pavor que le daban volver a su asquerosa vida, y sin pensarlo más tome su delgado cuello y clavé mis colmillos en él…"pronto pasará" le susurré al oído mientras la veía agonizar de dolor tirada en la cama, luego le di de beber de mi sangre y de ella se alimentó para después renacer en el nuevo ser que hoy en día es…

En ese momento supe el por qué ella había decidido salir a las calles en busca de placer…no era por dinero, no era por la diversión, no era por gusto…si no por necesidad, ella necesitaba a los hombres, ella necesitaba el placer de los hombres para poder seguir viviendo en paz, ella a su corta edad precisaba del sexo para su diario vivir porque ella era aquella ninfa de las calles que buscaba el placer a diario, una compulsiva sexual que poco a poco fue desarrollando esa hambre voraz que tiene por el sexo, y es por esa razón que desde que nos unimos no ha habido un solo día en el que ella no haya tenido sexo conmigo…o con alguien más…-Terminaba su relato un Yaten diferente al que yo había conocido, notaba en él restos de humanidad, sentimientos, algo que jamás vi en un vampiro…y me agradaba, me demostraba que no éramos los seres fríos y sin corazón que demostramos ser.

-Con que ella es una ninfómana…creí que esas criaturas eran pura fantasía.

-Al igual que nosotros?, pues nosotros resultamos ser reales Darien, y sí, Minako es una ninfa, maniática, compulsiva, obsesiva del sexo.

-Eso no debería molestarte en lo más mínimo Yaten, por qué te noto ….triste?

-Aaahhh(dando un hondo espiro), jamás tuve problema en ello, de hecho la amaba por ser diferente, por ser exquisita y por saciar mi ser de amor…el problema comenzó hace un par de años, cuando Diamante me envió un par de años lejos del Castillo a resolver unos asuntos en Grecia…Minako no pudo acompañarme…y bueno, para una persona como ella no es una opción estar "sola" y por causa de esa necesidad cayó en brazos de otros vampiros del Castillo…no la culpo, yo la conocí así, es sólo que con los años aprendes a disimular el dolor que te causa esa desilusión.

-Pero por qué no la dejaste? Como aceptas estar con ella sabiendo que ha estado con muchos más hombres después de ti?

-Jamás has sentido amor?-Dijo mirándome con una mirada indescifrable para mí.-Que miserable vida has llevado…te compadezco Darien…la soledad es el por martirio.

-A ti eso no te interesa, además, a mí me agrada la soledad, y jamás ataría a una mujer a vivir esta miserable vida de privaciones sólo por algo como el amor, nadie merece ser un monstruo como nosotros…-dije esto último más para mí que para él.

-Llegará el día en el que debas decidir…no te prives de amar Orleans…no lo hagas, tal vez para ti Mina no es una mujer digna, pero con sus defectos yo la amo tal cual es, y sé que no me hace daño por querer hacerlo, es como una enfermedad…y lo entiendo.

-Bendito seas- le dije con un dejo de burla, pero por más que me burlara de él, la única burla en toda esa escena era yo, diablos!, él tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras, cómo ansiaba poder amar a una mujer…pero sabía que mi solitaria vida jamás me dejaría hacerlo…

Fue la primera y la última vez que hablamos sobre Mina y su "problema", las demás veces sólo hablábamos de cosas triviales y sin mayor importancia, además de criticar a nuestro "líder" por mantenerse de bajo perfil mientras debería estar organizándonos para salir de las sombras, claro todo según dictaba la profecía.

Esa fue la última vez que recibí una orden de Diamante, y la última vez que él me envió a un pueblo a masacrar personas, fue espantoso…somos unas malditas criaturas que no deberíamos salir jamás a la luz…y si lo hiciéramos, deberíamos ser comandados por alguien que realmente esté dispuesto a ver toda la sangre que se deberá derramar, y por lo que veo Diamante, no es el indicado para ese trabajo.

Y con el correr de las décadas nos comenzamos a organizar en un pequeño grupo que conspiraba de día en contra del supuesto Mesías, nadie estaba de acuerdo con su actuar, y cada día más y más vampiros se unían a nuestra causa…cual era? La de derrocar este maldito régimen que nos tiene prisioneros dentro de este Castillo cual ratón en una jaula.

Sabíamos que nuestro propósito era demasiado peligroso como para seguir con aquellas reuniones en el Castillo, es por eso que nos fuimos por un período a mi Mansión en París, que para ese tiempo ya llevaba varios siglos deshabitada…

-Crees que sea un buen lugar para hablar de conspiración?-Preguntaba Malachite al ver lo desprotegida que estaba la mansión ante un ataque de los seguidores de Diamante.

-Nadie sabe nuestros planes, y nadie se enterará hasta el día en que decidamos de una vez por todas sacar del mando al imbécil de Diamante- Recriminó Yaten ante las palabras de su amigo.

-Creo que en cierta manera Malachite tiene razón, debemos reunirnos en otro lugar…estamos demasiado cerca de ellos, puede haber alguien espiándonos…-dije mirando a los cerca de 50 vampiros que esa noche estaban allí.

-No hay traidores aquí, sólo opositores del régimen de Diamante, estamos hartos de permanecer en las sombras- dijo Zafiro quien hacía pocos años había sido convertido y que tenía ideas tan revolucionarias como las nuestras.

-No crees que es muy temprano para reunirse a conspirar Excelencia?-Dijo una voz conocida para mí pero desde hacía décadas que no escuchaba…precisamente desde Moscú.

-Rubeus?- Pregunté incrédulo - Cuantos años han pasado? 20? 30? 50?, Qué haces aquí?- dije mientras inevitablemente veía a la joven adolescente que lo acompañaba.

-No iba a perderme la conspiración más grande de la historia o sí? Mucho menos si es planeada por quien a mi parecer debería estar sentado en ese trono.

-Me alagas, siempre fuiste fiel a mis mandatos, aunque…después de lo acontecido en Moscú jamás volví a verte…qué hiciste con ella?

Mientras la mirada de todos se clavaban en la hermosa niña que venía tomada del brazo de Rubeus, y ciertos pensamientos promiscuos se adueñaban de las débiles mentes de otros.

-Hice lo que me pediste, y nada más- dijo secamente como no queriendo decir que había sucedido con ella.

-Murió?- dije levantando una ceja y algo preocupado, en verdad no tenía deseos de que esa pequeña niña muriera, era inocente.

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de aquello, pasó hace muchos años.

Quedé sorprendido, no pensé que la asesinara, aunque también podía ser que muriese de causas naturales.

-Quien es ella Rubeus?- Preguntó Malachite mirando a la preciosa niña.

-Ella?, ella es mi hija, Serena.

No debía tener más de 18 años de edad, un bebé para los vampiros, una mujer para los humanos, pero había algo en ella que me resultaba enormemente familiar.

-Mucho gusto Excelencia, mi padre me ha hablado mucho de usted, creo que fue un acto muy heroico el salvar a esa pequeña cuando pudo haberla asesinado.

-Mmmmm-contesté, a mi parecer ese acto no tuvo nada de heroico, es lo más vil que he hecho en toda mi vida, pero claro, yo no se lo diría.- Gracias, veo que tu padre te ha educado bien, pero deberías aprender más de él y no hablar cuando no te lo piden- le dije un poco molesto, pero no con ella, sino conmigo mismo, molesto de que otros pensaran que el acto infame que cometí fuera algo valeroso.

-Perdona Orleans, pero Serena se ha educado entre vampiros de edad, y la verdad es que siempre ha sido muy curiosa y jamás calla cuando debe hacerlo.-Dijo algo apenado Rubeus.

-Está bien, pero creo que este lugar no es para ella, aún le están creciendo los colmillos y las conspiraciones no son temas para una vampiro de su edad.

-Entonces nos retiramos…fue un gusto haberte visto, y espero unirme a la causa, más pronto de lo que piensas.

-Eso esperamos todo aquí, siempre has sido un muy buen elemento.

Y dicho esto desapareció con su tormentosa niña de cabellos dorados lejos de allí.

-No sabía que Rubeus se hubiese unido a una vampiro…-dijo intrigado Yaten.

-Ni yo, pero eso es lo de menos, espero que no vuelva a traer a la chiquilla por aquí- dije con tono despectivo.

-Pero no vas a negar que esa niña estaba hermosísima, unas cuantas décadas más y será toda una fiera…-dijo Yaten quien siempre lograba decir alguna estupidez de vez en cuando.

-Yaten!-Dijo Minako al escucharlo hablar así?-Acaso no te basta conmigo? Acaso no soy la mejor mujer que ha estado en tu lecho? Cómo piensas en una mocosa de esa manera! Pervertido!- le dijo dándose la vuelta y cruzándose de brazos.

-No lo tomes así preciosa, es sólo una fantasía…-le dijo Yaten acariciándola por la espalda.

-Pues eso espero - Dijo cediendo a las caricias de su esposo.

-Podrían dejar eso para más tarde?- Les dije bastante irritado, lo que hizo que se despegaran bruscamente -Una Semana…dentro de una semana iniciaremos _La Révolution_, ahora díganme están dispuestos a luchar junto a mí?

Y en un profundo grito se oyeron las voces de todos los vampiros presentes en una sola palabra…"Si!" Pronto daría inicio a nuestra rebelión…pronto un nuevo amanecer nos sacaría de la fría oscuridad de las sombras, porque yo sí estaba dispuesto a correr los riesgos que eso conllevaría, y no me importaba someter a la humanidad, porque por primera vez estaba pensando como vampiro y para los vampiros….mi pueblo.

Sabía que pronto de avecinaría una sanguinaria batalla, pero era necesaria para obtener los beneficios de la rebelión…pero lo que siguió después de esta fue algo que ninguno de nosotros hubiese imaginado…


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 16**

_Serena POV:_

Estaba nerviosa, Dios, sí que lo estaba, por fin lo conocería aunque mi padre no lo deseaba pues Orleans podría reconocerme y eso podía ser muy peligroso.

Lentamente mi padre me hizo entrar a una antigua mansión francesa, estaba muy sombría, era el nido perfecto para los vampiros, y aunque me costase asumirlo, me encontraba altamente atraída hacia la oscuridad…Rubeus me decía que mantuviese la boca cerrada, no debía alterar a los vampiros que allí estaban conspirando, sobre todo porque yo no debería estar allí, pero tenía tantas ansias de conocerlo que tuve que rogar, y después de largos ruegos y promesas mi padre me concedió el poder acompañarlo a su "discreta" reunión.

Entramos por unas grandes puertas hacia un salón hermosísimo, con grandes candelabros de cristal y oro, el dueño del lugar debía ser un vampiro realmente rico, pensé, pero luego recordé quien era el dueño y mi asombro desapareció por completo dejando un ceño fruncido en mi frente.

-No crees que es demasiado temprano para reunirse a conspirar Excelencia? - Dijo mi padre en un tono de sarcasmo puro.

-Rubeus?- Dijo aquel hombre dándose vuelta hacia nosotros dejándome completamente impresionada con su belleza y elegancia…yo recordaba sus ojos, pero el verlos de nuevo me causó sensaciones que no supe como describir, era alto, de tez blanca, largas pestañas negras curvadas hacia el cielo, de boca generosa y nariz recta algo respingada, de un ancho y fornido pecho, sus brazos estaban cubiertos de músculos y sobre ellos finas telas que adornaban su cuerpo como a un Dios su túnica y un cabello tan oscuro como su propio corazón…Era el hombre perfecto…sólo por un simple detalle…era un asesino y lo odiaba, lo aborrecía con todo mi corazón, o lo que quedaba de él.

- Cuantos años han pasado? 20? 30? 50?, Qué haces aquí?- Dijo él esbozando una sonrisa a mi padre mostrando esos blancos colmillos que permanecían pequeños mientras no se estaba alimentando, luego posó sus ojos azules en mí, me veía fijamente como quien ve a un antiguo amigo no reconociéndolo bien, baje la mirada pues temí que me reconociera, además sus ojos me ponían indescriptiblemente nerviosa.

-No iba a perderme la conspiración más grande de la historia o si? Mucho menos si es planeada por quien a mi parecer debería estar sentado en ese trono- Dijo mi padre alabándolo hasta perder la razón, sin lugar a dudas Rubeus era uno de sus más fieles seguidores, sería capaz de quemarse vivo por los rayos del sol por ese vampiro, y yo sentía nauseas al ver cómo le besaba el trasero con sus halagos.

-Me alagas, siempre fuiste fiel a mis mandatos, aunque…después de lo acontecido en Moscú jamás volví a verte…qué hiciste con ella?- Mis ojos se volvieron como dos grandes platos de porcelana, ¿acaso había oído mal? ¿Él había preguntado por mí? Vi en su rostro un rastro de tristeza, ¿acaso sentía culpa por lo que me había sucedido? Por Dios! Si él mismo escribió mi destino con sangre! Que no venga con absurdos arrepentimientos!

-Hice lo que me pediste y nada más- Muy bien, mi padre lo había puesto en su lugar, una media sonrisa cruzó mis labios, pero al darme cuenta de la mirada lasciva de los demás vampiros sólo pude agachar la cabeza y mirar el suelo, me sentí avergonzada al escuchar sus pensamientos.

-Murió?- Se atrevió a preguntar el muy bastardo! Qué demonios le importaba a él lo que a mí me había sucedido!

-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de aquello, pasó hace muchos años - Lo cortó una vez más mi padre, él no quería que se supiera la verdad pues Orleans podría tomar represalias contra mí y podría "acabar" el trabajo que no terminó aquella vez en Moscú.

-Quien es ella Rubeus – Preguón dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí y por más que me esforcé en leer su mente no pude sacarle ningún pensamiento. Sólo observé la forma en que me veía…una mirada algo seductora, atrayente, de pronto me quedé prendada en sus ojos, pero pronto los gritos de mi madre pidiendo ayuda en mi mente me trajeron a la realidad, yo no debía apreciar a ese vampiro! Yo debía odiarlo!.

-Ella? Ella es mi hija Serena. –Dijo mi padre muy cortésmente.

-Mucho gusto Excelencia, mi padre me ha hablado mucho de usted, creo que fue un acto muy heroico el salvar a esa pequeña cuando pudo haberla asesinado.- Dije tratando de contener la ira y la repulsión que me causaba decir aquellas palabras. Tenía que ganarme su confianza.

-Mmmmmm- contestó el, y de pronto se quedó pensativo, mirando un punto fijo del salón, acaso estaría recordando? Recuerda maldito bastardo! Y siente la culpa por tus pecados! Gritaba desde muy dentro de mi pecho mi corazón.- Gracias, veo que tu padre te ha educado bien, pero deberías aprender más de él y no hablar cuando no te lo piden- BASTARDO! Como se atreve a regañarme frente a todos estos sujetos, otra razón más para odiarte, gritó mi conciencia mientras sólo apretaba mis puños por la rabia contenida.

-Perdona Orleans, pero Serena se ha educado entre vampiros de edad, y la verdad es que siempre ha sido muy curiosa y jamás calla cuando debe hacerlo- Dijo mi padre mirándome de reojo con los ojos envueltos en llamas, creo que me había ganado una reprimenda cuando volviéramos a casa, pero poco me importaba.

-Está bien, pero creo que este lugar no es para ella, aún le están creciendo los colmillos y las conspiraciones no son temas para una vampiro de su edad.- Dijo el Duque…¿Quería probar mis colmillos el muy maldito? Con gusto yo se los encajaba en las venas que deliciosamente delineaban su cuello.

-Entonces nos retiramos…fue un gusto haberte visto, y me uniré a la causa más pronto de lo que piensas.- Dijo mi padre haciendo una reverencia de despedida mientras jalaba mi brazo para que hiciera los mismo.

-Eso esperamos todos aquí, siempre has sido un muy buen elemento.-Terminó de decir "Su Excelencia" y mi padre y yo salimos de allí desapareciendo entre la gente.

Sin lugar a dudas ese encuentro me dejó perpleja, el Duque de Orleans no era como lo imaginaba, se veía de apenas unos años más que yo, era un hombre atractivo y si no tuviera que odiarlo con todo mi corazón estoy segura de que habría terminado completamente enamorada de él.

OH! Pero que descuido, no me he presentado aún, mi nombre es Serena, no tengo más apellido que el que mi padre me otorgó cuando niña, Winston, Rubeus Winston, ese es su nombre, un nombre que por mucho tiempo odie, pero con el correr de los años aprendí a apreciar.

En años humanos tendría unas…cuantas décadas, sí, ya estaría más que muerta, pero en años vampíricos tengo apenas un puñado, una vampiro adolecente de no más de 18 años. Cuando se es vampiro los años corren lentos, el cuerpo cambia muy poco, es por eso que vivimos para siempre, pues la senectud es algo que está a varios años luz de nuestra imaginación, los vampiros viejos son aquellos que llevan más de un par de milenios en la Tierra, o los que han sido convertidos a muy tardía edad. En mi caso…Bueno, en mi caso fui convertida por mi padre a los 10 años dos años después de que me salvó de las garras de aquel despreciable vampiro. Sí, yo conocía muy bien la historia de mi vida y de mi posterior muerte humana, sabía muy bien el por qué fui alejada de mis verdaderos padres y cada vez que los recordaba mi corazón se estremecía, cada vez que recordaba las súplicas de mi madre para que no la violaran y la asesinaran lágrimas negras corren por mis mejillas haciendo estallar toda mi furia. "Tienes un corazón fuerte, pero debes aprender a domarlo" me decía siempre Rubeus cuando apreciaba mis ataques de ira, "aprender a domarlo" me repetía mentalmente yo…acaso podría alguna vez controlar la ira que me provocaba el recordar aquellos oscuros episodios de mi vida? Rubeus jamás supo hasta donde recordaba yo, ni siquiera sabía si yo realmente podía recordar, ahora pienso que nunca se interesó por saberlo, él sólo obedecía órdenes y no me dejó morir porque era demasiado pequeña para cuidarme sola. Lo que él ignoraba era que una vez convertida todos, absolutamente todos los momentos vividos en la vida humana anterior serian perpetuos en la mente de aquel naciente vampiro, es decir, yo. Es por eso que aún lo recuerdo, aún recuerdo sus ojos azul profundo mirarme con ternura y algo que no sé describir cuando me dijo que yo era la única inocente de todos los que estaban en el salón, el muy bastardo tuvo piedad de mí, me hubiese matado! No hay día en que no crea que hubiese sido mejor morir junto a toda mi familia ese fatídico día, ¿para qué demonios me había dejado viva? ¿Para vivir con pesadillas todos los días viendo las caras de los hombres que asesinaron a mi familia? ¿Para vivir por toda la eternidad con rencor y odio? Bien, si fue ese su propósito lo logró muy bien, creo que jamás he sido feliz, él me lo quitó todo, se llevó mi felicidad, mi familia, las únicas personas que verdaderamente se interesaron por mí, y yo….bueno, yo me encargaré de hacerle pagar hasta la última gota de sangre que fue derramada por mi familia…pero aún soy demasiado joven e inexperta, él es poderoso y puede matarme, además un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo que tengo pensado para él…la venganza es un plato que debe disfrutarse frío…lo haré sufrir, lo haré suplicar por su vida tal como lo hizo el Zar…tal como lo hizo mi verdadero padre, por la memoria de mi madre y de mis hermanos, yo me encargaré de darle muerte a Darien Shields François de Capétiens, el maldito Duque de Orleans, el famoso francés de ideas revolucionarias quien jamás pensó que el único acto de bondad realizado en toda su vida lo condenaría para siempre. Yo seré su peor pesadilla…


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 17**

_Darien POV:_

Una vez que Rubeus se fue con su pequeño tormento pude respirar en paz, esa mujercita me veía con unos ojos llenos de…odio? No supe muy bien el por qué, yo no la conocía y sus palabras hacia mí habían sido halagadoras, aunque no pasaban a ser más que eso…sólo palabras. Sus ojos eran los más hermosos que vi, tan azules que cualquier hombre común los tomaría como un sacrilegio hacia la humanidad, esa pequeña mujercita era el vampiro más intrigante que había conocido, mucho más que la ninfomanía de Mina y su belleza, Serena era más que eso…el odio en su mirar traspasaba fronteras, pero la inocencia en sus rasgos contrastaba completamente con lo que me decían sus ojos…¿me estaría volviendo loco? O lo que me parecía peor ¿un pervertido? En cierto sentido Yaten tuvo razón, esa mujer era hermosa y si tal vez esperase algunos años más podría hacerla mía….pero qué demonios estaba pensando! Darien! Es apenas una niña. Pero con niñas así me daban ganas de pecar…sí, eso era ella para mí, un pecado, me estaba prohibida por ser tan joven, además yo hacía muchos años había decidido que no me enamoraría, así es que todo este ataque de mi conciencia no valía la pena, esa niña no era más que un estorbo para mis planes.

Decidí que era mejor olvidarme de ella y seguir con lo que estábamos tramando, la reunión prosiguió como todas las otras, seguimos conspirando contra Diamante forjando un plan de ataque para destronarlo, en un principio mi plan sólo era derrocarlo y entre todos los desertores escoger a nuestro próximo líder, pero con el correr del tiempo todos decidieron que eso era un asunto indiscutible, ¿Indiscutible? Dije cuando lo supe, "Sí" contestaron ellos, pronto comprendí a que se referían, era YO el indicado para tomar el puesto del supuesto "Rey", y eso era lo que estaba fuera de discusión, para ellos nadie más que yo tenía las agallas para estar frente a todos los vampiros de nuestra comunidad…y muy pronto, de todo el mundo.

-En qué piensas?- me preguntó un intrigado Yaten.

-En lo que está por venir- le dije obviando a la pequeña rubia que aún tenía en mis pensamientos.

-Vienen tiempos difíciles…pero todos estamos en esto y créeme que estamos más que dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas para que nuestro plan de resultados.- me dijo muy convencido, estos vampiros eran los seres más fieles que había conocido, claro, fieles a mí no a Diamante por supuesto.

-Y si todo esto no resulta como lo esperamos?- dije entrecerrando mis ojos poniendo en duda nuestros planes, sólo quería averiguar qué sucedería con Yaten y los demás si nuestra plan fallaba.

-Al Diablo! Demonios Darien! No puedes estar arrepintiéndote en estos momentos! Justo cuando tenemos más desertores que nunca!- me dijo furioso por mi supuesto ataque de debilidad… bien, confirmado, ellos jamás se darían por vencidos.

-Tranquilo! -le dije dándole un pequeño golpe en la espalda- No he cambiado de parecer, sólo quería ponerte a prueba.

-Eres un idiota Darien…¿lo sabías?- me dijo dándome una de esas sonrisas contagiosas.

-Claro, tú siempre te encargas de decírmelo…¿sabes? Te pareces tanto a Seiya….él siempre se encargaba de decirme cuan aburrido e idiota era. –dije con una notable tristeza en el rostro, jamás olvidaré a Seiya, fue el mejor de los amigos, en cierto sentido me sacó de la amargura y oscuridad en la que me encontraba, su alegría y sus estupideces logran meternos en gran cantidad de problemas y finalmente terminaron por matarlo…

-Ya, no pongas esa cara, sé que fueron muy amigos, pero este no es un momento de tristeza! Debemos celebrar Darien! En una semana nuestros planes se transformarán en una realidad.- y diciendo esto mi semblante cambio por completo, abrimos un par de botellas de whisky y las bebimos hasta que no tuvimos conciencia de ello…luego de eso no recuerdo con claridad los siguientes acontecimientos, sólo recuerdo que a al próximo atardecer me encontraba en el lecho con una pelirroja exuberante descansando en mi pecho, por lo visto no había perdido el tiempo.

El maldito licor…fue el culpable de que no recuerde absolutamente nada de esa deliciosa pelirroja, demonios! Aún no lo recuerdo, pero lo qué si recuerdo muy bien es el terrible dolor de cabeza que me quedó a la noche siguiente, es poco común que a los vampiros los agobie algún tipo de malestar físico, por lo que luego comprendí que las tres botellas de whisky que me bebí aquella noche fueron demasiado…incluso para mí.

Faltaban dos noches para el gran "golpe" como lo llamó Zafiro luego de unas copas de aquel famoso whisky el día que conocí a Serena…Serena….nuevamente estoy recordándola…la palidez de la luna se asemeja tanto a su piel…nuevamente me estoy desviando del tema principal…maldita chiquilla! Siempre se cuela en mis pensamientos, incluso después de setecientos años sigue allí su imagen grabada con fuego en mi mente.

Darien va recorriendo todos los recovecos de su antiguo hogar, un paraíso marchito, si quisiese volver a habitar esa hermosa mansión debería conseguir unos cuantos vampiros que le ayudasen en su reconstrucción...o tal vez dejarla abandonada y vagar por el mundo hasta encontrar el lugar que tanto había esperado en sus sueños, pues aunque desde hace mucho que dejó de pensar como un humano, sus sentimientos seguían en su corazón, ansiaba encontrar el lugar en donde sentirse pleno, ni siquiera en sus mejores días fue feliz, ni siquiera junto a Seiya que alegró tanto sus oscuros días…sólo cuando pensaba en ella la luz volvía a sus penumbrosos ojos, pero ella debería estar muy lejos, para estas alturas de la vida esa hermosa vampiro debería estar hecha toda una mujer, de solo pensar en Serena la lujuria viajaba por su cuerpo…pero era una locura pensar en ella, aquella vez le dejó muy claro lo que pensaba…

Por aquellas noches el Castillo estaba tranquilo, aunque mi instinto me decía que algo más grande estaba por acontecer…algo más allá de nuestros planes.

-Sientes eso?- le dije sigiloso a Yaten y Zafiro.

-Sí, es el aroma a muerte Darien…algo ocurrirá- Me dijo nervioso Yaten.

-Claro! Haremos una revolución!- Dijo animado Zafiro, este vampiro no podía controlarse, era tan impulsivo, típico de un novato.

-Shhhhh! Calla imbécil- lo sentencié- Recuerda donde estamos, aquí las paredes poseen oídos, podrían oírte los fieles del rey- Le dije con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Con que poseen oídos eh? Qué es lo que tratas de esconder Orleans?- Dijo Diamante saliendo repentinamente de una de las tantas habitaciones del enorme castillo.

Cristos! Estábamos arruinados…si él nos había oído todos nuestros planes terminarían con el filo de una espada de plata, Diamante nos mataría y nuestras vidas no les importarían a nadie.

-Desde cuando el Rey se rebaja a andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas por los pasillos?- Dije tratando de ocultar el miedo que esa situación me provocaba, miré de reojo a Yaten y su piel se veía aún más pálida de lo normal y Zafiro…creo que si su corazón latiera como el de un humano ya le hubiese dado un infarto.

-Veo con claridad que me escondes algo Orleans, pero ni tus insultos ni tus conspiraciones van a amedrentarme- Dicho esto tomó su capa y se envolvió en ella para desaparecer instantáneamente del lugar.

No respiramos hasta luego de unos minutos que Diamante se fue, agradecí no ser humano pues de lo contrario me habría asfixiado.

-IDIOTA! - grité fuertemente y puse mis garras en el delgado cuello de un pasmado Zafiro, quería enterrar mis uñas en su carne y beberme hasta su última gota, por su maldita culpa Diamante nos había oído y ya sabía de nuestros planes.

-Tranquilízate!- me gritó Yaten y me empujó a la pared contraria para que no asesinara a Zafiro. –Si él lo supiese no se habría molestado en pedirnos explicaciones…no lo sabe, pero es seguro que sospecha algo.

-Infiernos!- grité sacando mi furia- El maldito de Diamante me ha hecho ver como un idiota! Lo odio! Y juro que algún día lo tendré entre mis manos.- mis ojos repentinamente se habían vuelto rojos y ambos vampiros dieron un salto muy lejos de allí, creo que mi furia había explotado y los había asustado, en sus caras solo veía pavor…

-Darien…qué demonios te ocurre?- me preguntó en apenas un hilo de voz Yaten, pues Zafiro no podía siquiera hablar.

-No es nada- le dije con una voz casi irreconocible, yo mismo me sorprendí, pero creo que mi nivel de ira había sobrepasado el máximo. Lo único que sabía que podría curarme era ir por alguna aldeana y saciarme de ella…saciarme completamente. Hubiese preferido ir por Minako…pero me había jurado que jamás volvería a hacer el amor con ella, aunque me muriera de excitación, era la mujer de mi amigo y no volvería a cometer el mismo error dos veces. –Voy a la aldea- Fue lo único que les dije y pronto ellos entendieron la indirecta del mensaje, no dijeron nada, sólo seguían allí mirándome con los ojos enfundados en miedo, ¿acaso creían que los iba a matar? Sabía que podía hacerlo, pero jamás lo haría, ellos eran lo más parecido a una familia para mí.

Fui a la aldea que quedaba al norte del Castillo, una bastante poblada, el lugar perfecto para encontrar una presa fácil, poca luz y bastante bullicio, pasaría desapercibido por ahí. Mientras recorría aquel lugar desde la penumbra sentí un aroma demasiado familiar…muy familiar. Lo seguí, era un rastro muy reciente lo seguí durante dos horas y para esas alturas ya había olvidado por completo a la aldeana que sería mi presa por esa noche, de pronto el rastro se sintió muy fresco, tan fresco que inundó todos mis sentidos y me detuve de golpe en una mansión escondida entre un vasto bosque a varios kilómetros al norte del Castillo de Diamante.

Entré a la mansión sin ser invitado, estaba completamente a oscuras y se veía que había estado deshabitada por décadas, aunque era de una construcción fuerte pues sus paredes aún no cedían a las inclemencias del tiempo. El aroma a rosas frescas inundaba mis sentidos, ¿cómo diablos iban a haber rosas frescas en un lugar como ese? No, me dije a mi mismo, es un fino perfume francés…un exquisito perfume francés que se asemejaba demasiado a las rosas…un momento ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sentí ese aroma? Creo que sólo fue hace un par de noches atrás, en mi mansión de París…¿QUE? En París? Pero….mi cabeza iba a explotar de tanto pesar, sabía que reconocía el aroma en el ambiente, me excitaba más de lo que pudiese soportar pero no sabía a quién asociarlo, sólo que sabía perfectamente que el recuerdo de ese aroma estaba aún fresco en mi memoria…luego de caminar por unos minutos por aquella enorme y vacía mansión sentí una pequeña risita proveniente de las escaleras, más bien en el segundo piso subiendo por estas, eso me excito aún más ¿acaso eso era posible? El roce del pantalón me estaba matando, aunque fuera confeccionado con finas telas, de pronto al subir despacio escalón por escalón la risita se fue desvaneciendo y el aroma intensificando.

-Tan pronto me ha olvidado Excelencia?- Dijo la seductora voz de…NO! No podía ser esa perturbadora chiquilla! En mi vida me había sentido tan excitado y no podía creer que fuese a causa de una niña! Algo andaba mal en mí…definitivamente algo andaba muy mal.

-Veo que no cause gran impresión en usted Excelencia, creo que subestimé mi belleza- Dijo un tanto decepcionada la hermosa rubia.

La oscuridad era tal que apenas y podía ver el brillo de esos destellantes ojos azul-dorado, lo que evidenciaba su verdadera naturaleza vampírica. Y lo peor era que al reconocer su voz me sentí aún más excitado…Diablos! Esto me sobrepasaba, sabía que si no la poseía esa misma noche moriría por la excitación, si es que fuese posible.

-Claro que la recuerdo, Serena.-Dije tratando de que mi voz no fuese tan ronca, no quería que se asustara, después de todo era apenas una chiquilla.

-Ya veo…-Dijo algo triste, de pronto el pecho se me oprimió era como si quisiera borrar todo rastro de tristeza en su voz.

-No subestimó su belleza Serena…usted es la mujer más bella que vi jamás- otra risita se escapó de sus carnosos labios…Maldita chiquilla! Cómo podía ser tan sensual e inocente al mismo tiempo?

-Suponiendo que soy una mujer, es decir, un humano.-Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, ya más cerca de mí, ahora la veía perfectamente a unos escasos metros míos, ella llevaba una vela encendida en sus manos.

- Cosa que agradezco enormemente, pues es imposible que un humano conciba tanta belleza como la concibe usted.- Dije tratando de ser lo más cortés posible sin abalanzarme sobre ella para poseerla ahí mismo sobre la escalera.

-Gracias Excelencia, es muy cortés, y supera con creces todos los comentarios que oí sobre usted.- Dijo mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior…Cristos! Estaba completamente perdido, acaso no se daba cuenta que cuando hacía eso casi no podía controlar el no tomarla por la cintura y morder yo mismo el exuberante y torturado labio?

-Y…-me costaba concentrarme para poder hilar las palabras- que habían dicho sobre mí.- logré decir al fin.

-Que el Duque de Orleans era el vampiro más hermoso que había pisado alguna vez la Tierra…y…-Sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco, cosa que no creí que pudiese ocurrirle a un vampiro- …que era el mejor amante que una mujer alguna vez pudiese soñar…-y siguió mordiendo su labio…estaba a punto de explotar en mis pantalones, sería vergonzoso por lo cual me obligué a reprimir mis deseos y voltear la vista hacia otro lado.

Estaba claro que yo le atraía…más que claro, en sus ojos ya no veía odio, sino que un profundo deseo…sabía que no estaba bien, era la hija de uno de mis hombres, era apenas una chiquilla, pero la muy infeliz me la estaba poniendo difícil…casi no aguantaba tenerla tan cerca, extrañamente su cuerpo despedía un calor insoportable…y yo…bueno, yo estaba muriendo de frío.

-Por qué me has traído aquí.- le dije antes de que mis instintos más primitivos salieran a flote.

-Yo no le he traído hasta aquí Excelencia…es usted el que me ha seguido…puedo preguntar ¿por qué?- Dijo fingiendo inocencia la muy descarada…si ella me sedujo! Juro por los dioses del infierno que me sedujo con aquel exquisito aroma a rosas!

-Con que quieres jugar…Serena, si es cierto que has oído hablar sobre mí, sabrás que odio que me manipulen, y odio ser seducido por chiquillas en apenas edad para cazar.- Dije muy altanero, debía salir de aquella situación, era un error estar ahí, lo sabía, pero mis malditos pies no reaccionaban.

Ella esbozó una sensual sonrisa mostrando sus filosos colmillos…y vaya, ya estaban totalmente formados, eso me impresionó.- Se ha sentido seducido por una niña que, si mal no recuerdo, "apenas está en edad para que le crezcan los colmillos"?- Dijo con un sarcasmo algo fingido citando mis palabras cuando nos conocimos en mi mansión.

-Quién eres? Por qué demonios te comportas como si me conocieras y como si quisieras llevarme a tu cama? No crees que eres demasiado niña para eso?- dije directamente mirando sus ojos, ya me estaba hartando de sus juegos inocentes, si quería jugar con el Duque iba a tener que jugar con mis reglas.

-Quién soy? Ya usted lo sabe, y tal vez sí lo conozco y por eso me comporto así…y tal vez…SI, quiera llevarte a mi cama.- Dijo esto en apenas un susurro que oí perfectamente antes de que arrojara la vela al suelo y bajara los pocos peldaños que nos separaban como un halcón se arroja a su presa en el desierto, y rodeó con sus brazos mi cuello y presionó su boca con la mía…era ambrosía…estaba en la gloria, esos labios…no quise ceder al instante, pero bastó a que su sedosa lengua repasara el contorno de mis labios para apoderarme por completo de su exquisita boca. Sería una niña, pero estaba completamente seguro de que el cuerpo que tenía apoyado contra la pared no pertenecía a una…era toda una mujer, no, era un vampiro, sediento, hambriento de deseo…al igual que yo.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 18**

-Lo deseo…Excelencia. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi.- Me dijo con la voz más sensual y aterciopelada la maldita chiquilla…Me había ganado, estaba claro, si me deseaba me tendría, en ese momento comprendí que yo jamás me había sentido con un deseo tan grande que sería capaz de morir quemado por los rayos del sol con tal de poseer a la fastidiosa hija de Rubeus.

-Entonces me tendrás- y esas fueron las últimas palabras coherentes que pudo formular mi maltrecho cerebro pues en esos momentos la sangre que poseía se encontraba totalmente reunida en una parte muy distante en mi anatomía.

La presioné más contra la pared, sabía que estaba fría pues unos pequeños escalofríos recorrían su pequeño cuerpo, eso me excitaba aún más por lo que pronto mis manos bajaron a su redondo trasero y comencé a acariciarlo con lentos movimientos, sabía que la estaba torturando, pues esta fierecilla quería que todo fuese rápido, pero yo le había concedido la victoria con acceder a poseerla por lo que el ritmo que esto llevara lo iba a imponer yo.

-Por favor…no me atormente más - me decía cuando lograba despegar sus labios de mi boca, estaban hinchados y muy rojos, ahora que lo pienso eso era bastante extraño, su cuerpo liberaba calor, estoy seguro de eso pero era imposible pues los vampiros no liberamos calor.

Qué más da, en esos momentos su calor corporal era lo que menos me importaba.

Lentamente subí una de sus piernas hasta mi cintura haciendo que su largo vestido de seda subiera hasta sus muslos, me relamí los labios, esta niña era hermosa. La seguí besando como un loco desesperado, sus labios eran mi perdición, eran tan suaves y apasionados que contrastaban totalmente con toda la inocencia que había visto en ella noches atrás. Luego ella subió la otra envolviendo con sus piernas mi cintura y dio un hondo gemido al sentir mi erección en pleno contacto con sus partes íntimas…porque esta niña sólo traía ese vestido puesto…nada más, me recordaba a alguien de mi pasado.

Dejé sus labios para comenzar a besar ese largo y blanquecino cuello, Dios! Como deseaba clavar mis colmillos en él y saciar mi sed y lujuria con sus sangre! Estaba a punto de hacerlo, alimentarme mientras hacía el amor era lo más placentero que me ofrecía este mundo, pero algo me detuvo, eran sus manos que apartaban mi boca y la llevaban a la suya nuevamente. No supe cómo tomar ese gesto, ¿no quería que la mordiera? O simplemente quería sentir mis labios y lengua invadir su boca nuevamente? No me detuve a reflexionar porque sin lugar a dudas la segunda opción era la que más me satisfacía.

La besé nuevamente pero esta vez la embestí, simulando los movimientos que le haría una vez estando dentro de ella, la oí gemir con más fuerza y clavó uno de sus finos colmillos en el lóbulo derecho de mi oreja…Fue ahí que no aguanté más, sentí su lengua lamer las gotas de sangre que salían del agujero que hizo en mi oreja, y una pequeña risita invadir mis oídos.

-Te diviertes haciéndome daño?- le dije mirándola a los ojos simulando estar molesto por su atrevimientos. Pensé que me respondería que sí, que no, cualquier estupidez derivada de la pasión, pero jamás pensé que haría lo que hizo…

Me besó fugazmente en los labios y me miró con un deseo que me caló el corazón, se bajó rápidamente de mi cintura y lentamente comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de mi holgada camisa, mientras esparcía cálidos besos por todo mi pecho. –Veo que nadie se equivocó contigo mi Señor, eres…hermoso, totalmente apetecible.- Dijo relamiéndose los labios y mirando una vez más mis ojos, estaba completamente perdido, estaba a su merced, cuando hubo abierto la camisa por completo clavó sus colmillos en mi piel, no haciéndome daño, yo sólo sentía pequeñas punzadas que acrecentaban más mi excitación, lamia con esa sedosa lengua las pequeñas gotitas que emergía de las imperceptibles heridas –y delicioso- dijo después que las probó, y en un ágil movimiento destrozó mi pantalón. ¿Dónde demonios había aprendido a hacer todo esto esa chiquilla-Mujer?

-Tengo unas ganas terribles de…probarle Excelencia- Me dijo mientras tomaba mi miembro con sus delicadas manos y comenzaba a frotarlo lenta y tortuosamente…

-No…no me llames así.- Dije tratando de no sonar tan desesperado para que continuase.

-Así cómo?- Mi dijo de manera inocente mientras introducía toda mi erección en su suculenta boca haciendo que yo olvidara hasta mi nombre. Por los dioses del inframundo! Jamás en toda mi existencia, tanto humana como vampírica me habían hecho algo como lo que esta hermosa mujer me estaba haciendo. Creí haber muerto y sido llevado al cielo, perdonados todos mis pecados y redimidas todas mil culpas, estaba en el paraíso. ¿Cómo una pequeña boca era capaz de llenarse completamente de mí? Hasta el día de hoy para mí es un misterio. Esta mujer era un completo misterio para mí. Saboreaba cada centímetro de mi piel, y yo sentía como me endurecía más con su roce, necesitaba poseerla o moriría en el intento. Antes de que acabara de hacer lo que tenía planeado con su boca, la tomé bruscamente de la barbilla y la obligué a pararse frente a mí.

-Es que no le he complacido Excelencia?- Ahí estaba de nuevo su voz envuelta en inocencia.

-Maldita sea! No me llames así! Soy Darien, llámame sólo Darien -ella abrió completamente sus ojos- y juro por el infierno que si no dejas de mirarme de esa manera tan inocente te mataré aquí mismo. –otra vez sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, pero yo no espere un segundo más y destrocé de un arañazo su hermoso vestido dejándola totalmente desnuda ante mis ojos, su piel era tersa, blanca y suave, y estaba totalmente bañada en ese exquisito perfume a rosas que invadía cada uno de mis sentidos. Besé desquiciadamente su cuello tratando de morder, pero con sus manos lo evitaba, no le di más importancia, tal vez nunca nadie probó su sangre y estaba nerviosa de que yo lo hiciera, no me importó. Seguí con mi camino dando fieros besos desde su cuello hasta sus deliciosos senos…redondos y bastante voluptuosos para ser una niña…No Darien! Que no es una niña!, ahí estaba otra vez mi conciencia fastidiándome la noche. Besé cada una de sus cumbres, masajeando con mi lengua los pezones que estaban completamente duros a mi tacto, con una de mis manos acariciaba el otro que estaba falto de atenciones y con la mano que me sobrara decidí surcar un mejor camino hacia el sur, muy al sur de su cuerpo, ubicándola en un rincón entre sus rizos dorados y los pliegues de su entrepierna, cuando descubrí el invaluable tesoro me estremecí, estaba totalmente húmeda, lista para recibirme en el momento en que así lo deseara, pero quería prolongar un poco más el placer de sentirla retorcerse por las caricias de mis dedos introduciéndose lentamente en su interior cuando…un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, ¿había oído mal?

-Te he causado daño?- pregunté mirándola a los ojos desconcertado? No podía ser que ella fuese…Demonios!

-No…Da…Darien- logró decirme una vez que su respiración volvía a la normalidad- Lo que pasa…es que...yo.

No la dejé continuar, sabía que me diría que era virgen, aunque yo no lo creyese posible aún existían vampiros vírgenes en este mundo, y juro por los dioses de los humanos que sentí mi corazón estremecerse totalmente y una ternura recorrer mi cuerpo, ¿era posible que yo sintiese ternura por una criatura asesina como ella, como lo éramos nosotros? La respuesta evidente era SI, acaricié sus mejillas y besé sus ojos, luego acerqué mi boca a sus oídos y le susurre que no le haría daño, pero que me permitiese ser el primer hombre en su vida. Ella sólo asintió y yo no necesité de sus palabras para comprender que me deseaba tanto como yo la deseaba. Volví a mi labor, pero esta vez algo cambio en mí, ya no era esa pasión desgarradora que me consumía al hacerla mía, era algo más profundo, algo más allá de eso. Introduje un dedo en ella nuevamente y esta vez no sentí reclamo alguno, seguí besando sus senos para estimularla aún más mientras mi erección seguía rígida esperando el momento de asediarla. Agregué un dedo más a sus íntimas profundidades y por fin pude sentir la estrechez en su cuerpo…si había algo mejor en el mundo que una mujer virgen, era una mujer virgen y terriblemente estrecha…tan estrecha que me dolía.

No pude más y la tomé en mis brazos e hice que envolviera sus piernas nuevamente en mi cintura, la miré a los ojos expectante de ver alguna señal de arrepentimiento en sus ojos, pero no hubo nada de ello, sólo un beso que me llevó a la locura…y lentamente me posicioné entre sus muslos y comencé a penetrarla poco a poco, sintiendo como sus paredes presionaban mi miembro haciéndome llegar al cielo, esta mujer era absolutamente hermosa y por primera vez me sentí feliz de mi condición de vampiro, pues si no lo fuese jamás habría conocido el placer de amar a una mujer como Serena. Seguí mi camino introduciéndome en ella hasta que sentí esa delgada barrera entre su virginidad y mi gloria, sin pensarlo dos veces la penetré de un solo golpe derribando por fin la barrera que no me permitía saciar mi ansiedad, ella gimió y una pequeña lágrima negra recorrió su sonrosada mejilla, besé su recorrido hasta llegar nuevamente a sus labios manteniéndome quieto para que su cuerpo se acostumbrase a su invitado.

-Continúa…necesito más de ti Darien.- susurró en mis labios la besé como un loco y comencé mis movimientos azotando su espalda contra la helada pared, se sentía maravilloso estar dentro de su cuerpo, húmedo, cálido, estrecho, hermoso…

-Serena, Serena, Serena- decía su nombre incontables veces mientras la hacía mía una y otra vez profundizando mis estocadas, su cuerpo se estremecía ante mis caricias y yo estaba embelesado palpando su cintura y cada una de sus curvas.

Sentí el suelo desaparecer y de pronto no había nada en ese lugar, sólo estábamos ella y yo haciendo que nuestro cuerpos sudaran y se dieran placer mutuamente.

-Darien!. –la sentí gemir cuando sus paredes comenzaron a apretar más mi miembro en señal de que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

-Aún no preciosa, deseo mucho más de ti- Le dije susurrando en el oído mientras hacía que nos elevarnos hasta el cielo, literalmente de la mansión en penumbra, la vela que ella había arrojado al piso seguía llameante y había prendido la vieja y roída alfombra iluminando un poco más el lugar provocando un baile de sombras que hacían que el ambiente fuera aún más alucinante. Su cuerpo chocó con el techo de la mansión mientras yo la embestía con más fuerza sintiéndome próximo también al clímax. Quería prolongarlo mucho más, pues el placer que estaba sintiendo me descolocaba, por lo que hice que bajáramos nuevamente hasta el piso e hice que soltara sus piernas de mi cintura y me salí de su cuerpo, gimió por el repentino vacío que sintió, pero no duró mucho pues yo tenía un plan en mente. La giré haciendo que sus pechos chocaran con la pared y pegué mi pecho en su espalda haciendo que mi miembro punzara ese apetitoso trasero, acerqué mi boca a su oído derecho y le susurre –Te aseguro que esto te fascinará…Serena.- dije con voz ronca y sedosa demostrándolo lo bien que la estaba disfrutando. Ella seguía gimiendo en protesta de que aún no la penetraba, y decidí no hacerla esperar más, de una sola estocada me introduje dentro de ella presionando todo mi miembro en eso redondeado trasero, ella pareció encloquecer pues comenzó a gemir palabras incoherentes haciendo que creciera mucho más mi placer, nuevamente gritó mi nombre haciendo que sus paredes presionaran más mi enardecido miembro, pero esta vez me iba a dejar llevar por el placer, no me iba a retener. Tomé con mis manos sus muñecas y las presioné contra la pared hundiendo y sacando mi erección de su cuerpo, teniéndola a mi merced…en realidad ella me tenía a su merced, pero jamás se lo dije…

Tres estocadas más y nuestros cuerpos se fundieron en un espectacular orgasmo que nos hizo caer al suelo jadeando uno el nombre del otro.

¿Cómo describirlo? Es imposible, fue fantástico, glorioso…jamás tuve un sexo mejor que ese y ahora estoy seguro al decir que jamás lo tendré, porque en ese preciso momento en el que ella miró mis ojos con sus luceros llenos de pasión y el cabello rubio enmarañado, jadeante recuperando el aire y con el corazón acelerado, yo Duque de Orleans, me di cuenta de que esa fue la primera vez en toda mi vida en la que había hecho el amor…


End file.
